


for the love of God, burn me

by acciosapphic



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Endgame Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, F/F, Gay, Hizzie - Freeform, Legacies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all fluff some angst just read, all tropes but in gay, bitchy banters, did i say gay, haters to lovers, i gave penelope park a middle name, josie baby sitter, penelope rich brat, posie - Freeform, secret, soft bitch, there's a dog so i guess that's a plus, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciosapphic/pseuds/acciosapphic
Summary: Josie Saltzman hates Penelope Park ever since she was little--or at least that is what Josie managed to squeezed into her thoughts before Penelope starts nibbling on her bottom lip. . . damn Penelope's chapstick because Josie couldn't get enough.[ABANDONED. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK]
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Penelope Park brotp, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 159
Kudos: 969





	1. Evil Temptress

Josie Saltzman hates Penelope Park---scratch that, she _abhors_ Penelope Park.

Josie learned _hate_ when they were five. Penelope stuck a bubblegum on Josie's chair and she went home crying, because her favorite yellow skirt is ruined. Penelope just giggled and went away with her mean posse, yes she already have that, _at five_. It was such a young age to harbor anger, but Josie did. Her hatred for Penelope didn't fade, along with the hardened gum on her yellow plaid.

Josie was eight when Penelope began staying at her house almost every day after class. Even their weekends were plagued with green eyes and raven hair. She hogged everyone's attention, including Josie's mom. It infuriated Lizzie, her twin sister, and it only fueled Josie's passion to steal Penelope's teddy bear and burned it with a match. Penelope didn't even notice that it was missing.

Another reason that Josie couldn’t stand being Penelope is because of her affinity for insults, and her receiving end? If not Josie, it's Lizzie. They both hate the girl, and for the first time, Josie isn't bothered sharing with her sister.

Josie was twelve but she did not know that she could still hate Penelope more than she hated her before. The girl had just not stopped hanging out at her house, she also began steering Hope-- _her Hope_ \--away from her. Josie wished she could burn Penelope's hair, she might get suspended, but at least she would get so much pleasure watching the fire dance on top of that pretty face of hers... and maybe if she's bald, Hope would stop hanging out with her.

So if you told Josie at five, eight, twelve and all her ages in between that she would be playing tonsil hockey with the enemy, she would have burn your whole existence off and you'd go unnoticed like Penelope's teddy bear... _but here she is._

Josie is now seventeen and she find herself perched on top of a kitchen counter, her legs spread wide enough to accommodate Penelope's small frame. Penelope smirked, "Still hate me?" Penelope ran her hands on Josie's legs, and Josie's breath hitched. Penelope's smug face gave her a toothy grin.

"Shut up and kiss me," Josie said before pulling Penelope to close the distance between them. Penelope's lips are soft and moisturized, Josie was actually surprise because Penelope spends most of her energy making people's lives miserable. She didn't think Penelope would have time to spare for other activities.

Josie's wrong though, she knows that, because this activity, the one they've been doing for a while--it's time consuming, but damn, they couldn't stop. Josie hates Penelope and she's pretty sure that also applies with the other girl. It's all good. Josie likes simplicity, she makes out with the enemy. No strings attached, just for the fun of it. If they both got tired of each other, no hard feelings. _They would still hate each other after all._

" _Aunt Penelope!_ " Penelope stopped moving on Josie's neck, her eyes flickered with a hint of panic before smiling. Josie, however, did not find it funny and pushed Penelope a little too hard, the latter's back hitting the stool. Josie muttered a quiet _sorry!_ before fixing herself up, she pulled the strap of her dress back and fixed her already disheveled hair. Her heart is beating so fast. There's just little she could do with her cherry red cheeks and bruised lips. Penelope just watched her, amusement on her face and clearly trying so hard not laugh. Josie rolled her eyes and why is she the only one flustered with this?

Penelope averted her gaze from Josie to her running nephew--thank God, Pedro didn't notice-- and smiled affectionately, "Pedro! Why are you up so early?"

" _Why are you up so early?_ " Penelope's older brother, Preston reiterate. He's standing on their kitchen's doorway, leaning on the frame... everyone would've looked awkward at that position but not Preston, nope. Not the Parks. Preston's eyebrows wiggling the way Penelope does when she's being coy and playful.

"I want breakfast." Penelope deadpanned, her eyes bored in mischievous green. 

"Really? Hmm," Preston squinted his eyes at Josie and a smile curved on his lips, "You've been waking up early these past few days."

"I just realized that breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Penelope glanced at Josie and gave her a discreet wink. Preston just laughed, his eyes conveying that he's not quite convinced with Penelope's excuse. It's true though, Penelope has been up and ready every time she arrives at the Park's manor (as how Lizzie would describe the Park's ludicrously large house) which is unusual because Penelope is a lot of things but a morning person _she was not_. Josie had to clear her mind of any reasons that Penelope's bizarre waking habit nowadays has something to do with their _activities_.

"Anyways," Preston said in a topic changing manner, "I'm going to work... Pedro, son, behave okay? Daddy will be gone for a few hours."

Josie looked at Penelope, the latter was looking at his brother and nephew in a soft manner. 

"Can I buy ice cream?"

Preston chuckled, "Only one... and no candies okay?"

"Can I walk Dumdum, Daddy?"

"Only if you let Josie hold him," Preston looked up at Josie. Babysitting Pedro is easy, the boy was always well behave and unbearably cute, the only downside was seeing Penelope's face and dealing with the dilemma of slamming her against the door and kissing her senseless or strangling her because hey, Penelope can be really distracting and annoying at the same time.

Penelope groaned, "I still don't understand why you don't trust me with Pedro..."

Preston ignored her sister's whims and smiled at Josie, "Take care of both of them, Jo... and try not to burn the whole kitchen, hm?"

Josie's cheeks turn bright red, it was one time when she attempted to bake cookies for Pedro and she realized that there are some things she was not cut to do. Lesson learned in a hard way. 

"But you can burn Penelope if you need a release," Preston joked before kissing Pedro goodbye. Penelope shook her head, "Oh, brother... there are other ways to release."

Preston looked at her sister sharply and motioned Pedro, he mouthed, "Language."

"Shut it, Penelope," Josie whispered under her breath. Penelope just laughs while fumbling through boxes of cereals. Preston was gone and Pedro went to the living room to pet the family dog. Again, she was left with Penelope. 

"So when's the next?" Penelope asked, nonchalantly.

"When's the what?"

"The next makeout sesh?" Penelope raised her voice as if stating an obvious fact. Josie hates it. She hates how Penelope manages to get into her nerves. Josie is always in control of her feelings, she tries to because she'd seen Lizzie's outburts a thousand times and that is not how she wanna live her life. But Penelope Park is making things harder for her.

"Don't you have anything else to do?" Josie retorted back, her eyes trained on the glass of juice Penelope is holding and not on Penelope's dolphin shorts that is too illegal for her liking.

"Yeah, I do..." Penelope sipped on her juice, her eyes gazing up on Josie, "you."

"Behave, Penelope."

Penelope just shrugged, "Funny, that is the exact opposite of what you told me earlier..."

Josie shook her head. It's too early for this, _but not too early to savagely make out on a kitchen counter?_ Josie cursed that small voice inside her head, instead she called Pedro so they could walk Dumdum around the neighborhood. The weather is nice and she could actually do some reflecting because she hasn't been making the right decisions lately, i.e, Penelope Park. The boy excitedly bounced up and down and Josie couldn't help but smile.

Penelope was standing in a corner watching both of them, "You coming Aunt Pen?"

"Nope, buddy. Maybe next time?"

"Why?" Pedro's eyes twinkled.

"Aunt Pen is tired," then Penelope yawned and stretched her arms, her shirt lifting a bit exposing her tanned stomach. Damn. "I'll just sleep a little..." Penelope assured Pedro, "Besides, I already had a very fruity breakfast..." Penelope looked at Josie and smirked. Josie rolled her eyes and pulled the dog near her.

"Come on, Pedro... let's leave Aunt Pen, I'm sure she's fine." Josie stole another glance at Penelope and she saw that the girl was looking at her, her eyes screams danger, but Josie wasn't scared. How could she be? Penelope could pull the most annoying pranks and say the most distasteful insults to both Josie and Lizzie but she's not, though her sister would argue, _completely evil_. Josie tried remembering how this whole situation came to be but she could only recall Penelope passing her a joint one night. Josie was running an errand for her mother because Lizzie's having an episode and twin bonding over ice cream is mandatory. Clutching the ice cream on one hand, she spotted a familiar frame sitting on the grass. Josie's just going to walk by and ignore her but something pulls her in, maybe it was hearing her soft sobs and seeing the way her shoulder shook, that made Josie hesitate.

So, Josie being Josie, even though she hates Penelope's guts, couldn't help but care. It's kind of a problem, but that is not the point.

She has never seen Penelope cry before, sure she'd lash out, say mean things but she was never one to tear up.

"I was just passing by but didn't you see the sign?" Josie said, feigning authority. She motioned the sign that says, _Keep off the grass_. Josie saw how Penelope sniffed and wiped her tears. Penelope let out a hollow laugh.

"I'm sorry, should I call the cop? Because you're kinda on the grass too," Penelope pointed on her feet. Josie shrugged and sat beside Penelope. 

Silence.

Josie was the one to break it, "What happened?"

Penelope flinched, maybe she didn't expect that from Josie, but she sighed, "You know, family stuff..."

She heard from her mom about Penelope's parent’s divorce and all the gory details of alimony and family business all going down the drain. It was tiring just hearing all of it. Josie couldn't imagine how hard it must be for Penelope. Sure, she's a bitch, but she's also a teenager... and having no one beside you at your most insecure stage of life is quite disconcerting. No one deserves that, not even Penelope.

Josie coughed, "You wanna talk about it?"

Penelope looked at her, her eyes wide and that was the only time Josie realized that it wasn't really hazel, it's green with golden flecks.

"No..."

Josie knows better not to pry more, "Ice cream?" Josie offered, Lizzie could do without ice cream for once, because as evil as Penelope is, she wouldn't leave her alone.

"We don't have spoons," Penelope said, her eyes significantly brighter.

"Use your hands."

"What?"

They both laughed, the atmosphere was light. An hour later, with sticky hands, Penelope offered Josie a joint in which the latter uncertainly accepted.

They wandered through the neighborhood, walking with no actual destination and it feels good. Shoulder bumps and summer breeze, tingling stares, Penelope quietly kicking rocks. It’s peaceful. Maybe it's the weed in her system and the buzzing noise in her head that made Josie hold Penelope's hand. Both stopped under a lamp post, Penelope leaned on it, her eyes fluttering. Penelope looked at Josie, there was something playing on her lips...no it wasn’t her usual sneer or her annoying smirk. Then it hits Josie, Penelope fucking Park is _smiling_ at her, genuine at that.

It was that moment that Josie realized that maybe she just have been too absorbed by her hatred that she forgot the Penelope's human too. Penelope has such soft features up close. The bitchy façade that she wears at school was nowhere to be found.

"My father left," Penelope said out of the blue, "he didn't even tell me. I just found out through Preston."

Josie stopped, her eyes analyzing Penelope's face, "I'm sorry."

Penelope scoffed, "Yeah... but it's fine. Maybe I just need to get used to having no one with me." Penelope looked up, probably to keep her tears at bay, but even her tactics failed sometimes because a tear escaped, "My dad... he's the only one who understands me you know. He's the only one who cares about me, and... and now--" Penelope couldn't even finished her sentence because she just started crying. She sobs and Josie's heart broke because if someone like Penelope is capable of shattering then she's pretty sure she can be incinerated in an instant.

Josie didn't say anything, she just patiently waited. Patting Penelope's back and squeezing her hand.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to--"

Josie hushed her, "It's fine."

When Penelope stops crying, they went back to the park. Both lied down, looking at the stars, Josie must be hallucinating because she's sharing Penelope's space without actually wanting to smother her. She isn't sure if Penelope's going to be like this again tomorrow so Josie relished the moment. It's not as if she gets to see this unguarded Penelope every day. Penelope shifted to her side, her arms supporting her head. She was staring at Josie, smoke coming out of her mouth. She kind of looked hot, Josie noticed. She's high, it's all the chemicals making her head fuzzy but she wouldn't deny that she likes having Penelope's eyes on her. It was electrifying and thrilling at the same time. Having your enemy looked at you with burning gaze was probably the most intimate moment Josie has ever had and she's not ashamed of it.

"Don't mention this to anyone or else," Penelope threatened and yet her smile betrays her intention. Josie's eyes flicked over Penelope's lips. It was sore and inviting. Josie had to gulp, no. She's not getting high again because she seems to be losing control of her emotions.

"Or what?" Josie challenged.

Penelope just laughs, her head slightly thrown backwards, eyes crinkling. It was a sight, Josie bit her lip. She would really want Penelope to--

"Am I high? Because I really want to kiss you right now," Josie said, her thought process in a haze. Penelope's eyes isn't subtle either because her gaze went to Josie's lips.

Penelope's eyebrow raised, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah..."

Penelope chuckled, her voice is raspy, "Who would've thought?"

Josie grinned in her high, pouty way, "Certainly not Lizzie."

A moment passed and Josie accepted that she might not be able to kiss Penelope tonight and it's okay because how on earth is she going to face her tomorrow when she's sober? and Josie is sure that Penelope wouldn't be able to keep her mouth shut and Lizzie would disown her if she'd know.

"Do you still want to kiss me?" Penelope asked in a low tone. Josie was surprised and when she looked at Penelope she saw how beautiful those green orbs are and she wished she could read Penelope's thoughts so she could anticipate her comebacks. Josie should say no, she should, but she couldn't. Maybe it's the weed, or the stars, or just them laying on the grass not quite talking but connecting in some way that made Josie feel something stirring. She's not familiar with it and she couldn't pinpoint but at the time it didn’t really matter if she knew.

Josie used her elbows to support her body, her mouth inches away from Penelope's. She could smell her. The weed, the ice cream they shared, her perfume, her ridiculously expensive shampoo. It was all too much.

"I really do." Josie whispered on Penelope's mouth. Penelope smiled and inched closer, her lips brushing against Josie. It was awkward at first, clearly testing the waters. Then it got fast and synchronized and sloppy. Penelope taste of ice cream and blunt and something chocolaty and Josie was there for it. They only stopped to breath before lying back to the grass again, stupid smiles and all.

"Don't mention this to anyone," this time it was Josie who said it. Penelope looked at her and grinned, "Okay."

Josie smiled too and at that moment she realized that her ruined yellow plaid skirt didn't matter, she's still has plenty of reason to hate Penelope Park.

One of it was Penelope being a damn good kisser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first time writing a fic, and it's Posie... and i don't know how's that relevant but please enjoy and drink your water. Come rant with me on my new twitter @Park000S


	2. Brewing Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Then come to the party, hmm?" Penelope went up to her, her breath feels hot on Josie's neck. Josie's grip tightened on her backpack, "Maybe..." Josie almost lost balance when Penelope planted a soft kiss on her neck, "i'll believe you."

Josie babysits Pedro three times a week, it wasn’t exactly what she wanted to do during her summer but she found the job refreshing and she could really use the extra money. Her mother's birthday is coming up and they are planning for a surprise party, Lizzie's idea, of course. 

So when she’s not with Pedro, she’s at the local library where she volunteers. Lizzie, on the other hand is working in an arcade, Lizzie hates it there, _Josie, I am surrounded by milkshakes and sweaty hormonal teenagers, get me out of this hellhole. NOW._

She texted Lizzie back, _for mom, remember?_

_Ugh, I wish I could I just magically whip money out of nowhere._

Josie laughs, _love you Lizzie._

She pocketed her phone before picking up the books left on the table when she heard a groan. She walked to the aisles of books and she saw a glint of auburn hair, Josie smiled, _Hope_. The girl is wearing her usual skinny jeans that accentuated her curves and a v neck that is cut way too low. Why does Hope always look good?

Hope noticed her and smiled.

Twelve year old Josie would have died right there and then. She would’ve run home and write pages on her journal about how Hope Mikaelson smiled at her, gush in silence and lose some sleep, but that’s the thing. That was before. Now, Josie stares at Hope and she feels nothing. Maybe admiration—because that’s Hope, the mysterious, dangerously attractive, loner heiress of the Mikaelson fortune—but not feelings. 

“Need help?” Josie asked.

“Yeah, this damn book just wouldn’t give in,” Hope pointed at the top of the shelves.

Josie grinned, “You should’ve worn heels, no offence.”

“None taken,” Hope laughs.

Josie scooted closer to get the book. Hope is sandwiched between the shelf and her. Josie swore she saw Hope squirm slightly and it was probably the highlight of her week. Hope Mikaelson quivering at Josie’s presence? That’s a milestone. Josie decided to feed her ego and prolong her torture by pulling the book slowly when someone coughed. 

“Well, aren’t you guys cozy?” A familiar rasp and sarcasm greeted both of them. Josie startled jumped back and hit her head on the other shelf. Her face already burning, not only by the disposition they were caught in but also because of her embarrassment.

“Careful Jojo,” Penelope was just standing there but Josie could feel her warmth from where she is standing, “just because Mikaelson was hitting on you doesn’t mean you should hit yourself.”

Hope rolled her eyes, “Shut up, Penelope.”

Penelope laughs and for a moment Josie cannot speak. Her eyes positioned on Penelope. While Hope likes wearing clothes that is comfortable, Penelope is the opposite, she wears clothes that will make everyone around her uncomfortable. She's wearing this high waist trousers and a crop top that isn’t really buttoned all the way up, her lacey bra showing. Penelope caught Josie’s ogling and smirked.

Okay, Josie probably deserved that. She just saw Penelope yesterday and _things_ are still hanging above her head. 

“I’m hungry,” Penelope turned to Hope.

“This is a library, Penelope. Not a restaurant,” Hope stated. Josie took that as her cue to leave but Penelope stopped her. Penelope’s hands wrapped softly around Josie’s wrist. 

Hope raised an eyebrow.

“Have you eaten?” Penelope asked, for a moment Josie was uncertain if that question was directed at her because she’s still looking at where Penelope’s hand is burning her skin. But when she looked up, Penelope's eyes are on her. Josie pulled her hand, reprimanding herself in her head for acting so strange lately.

“I’m not eating with you.”

Hope guwaffed, the librarian looked at her sharply and Hope uttered her apologies, ducking her head down in the process. Hope glanced at Penelope and something tells Josie that Hope is going to use this against Penelope when necessary.

Penelope’s mouth hangs comically, her eyes wide, “Rude.”

Josie turned her back at the two when Hope called her, “Thank you, Josie!” She staged whisper, Josie didn’t looked back, she just raised her hand in thumbs up. 

Josie didn’t dare go to Penelope and Hope’s corner all throughout her shift, which wasn’t hard because the two got kicked out half an hour later for making too much noise. Josie saw how half of the people at the library looked at the duo with longing when they exited the room.

Josie couldn’t exactly blame them. The two could turn heads and give people a whiplash. Hope has this mysterious allure, ability to stand up for herself when she’s right—it runs in the family—and her irresistible ocean eyes, she could easily wrap people around her fingers, but Hope’s not like that. She detests unwanted attention, meanwhile, Penelope Park is another story. Penelope is flamboyant, smug and arrogant, well, surprisingly, people like that about her. She exudes so much confidence and she wasn’t bad on the eyes either. From her magnificent curls, tanned skin and piercing green eyes, manipulation is a piece of cake. 

Josie could vouch for that because when her shift was over someone pulled her from a corner and she immediately sucked on her breath " _Penelope_..."

Penelope wiggled her eyebrows, "Miss me?"

Josie rolled her eyes in annoyance, she was about to open her mouth when Penelope raised her hand. Josie glared at Penelope, "Are you coming to MG's party?" 

"It depends, are you coming?" Josie spat out.

"Yes," Penelope's grin went wider.

"Then, no."

"Hope's coming," Penelope added, Josie trailed Penelope's face, the latter scrunched up her nose in an adorable, severely Penelope way, "Come on, Jojo... I know you think I'm stupid, but I'm not."

"I'm glad you know that," Josie said, "and what the hell are you talking about?"

Penelope looked at her impeccably polished nails, "You, pining over Hope? _Classic_."

Josie's eyes widen, "No, I am not."

"Yes, you are."

"Nope," Josie said adamnantly.

"Then come to the party, hmm?" Penelope went up to her, her breath feels hot on Josie's neck. Josie's grip tightened on her backpack, "Maybe..." Josie almost lost balance when Penelope planted a soft kiss on her neck, "i'll believe you."

Josie stepped back immediately, her face hot. All of this is not supposed to make her flustered, this is a game. They both invented this game, but why does Josie feels like she's losing it? 

"Fine! Jeez, Penelope. Personal space, okay?" Josie lamented before walking away. She could hear Penelope laugh.

"Oh, Jojo. You love it when I invade your space."

Josie huffed and bite the inside of her cheeks. She could deny Penelope's accusations but that would be futile. Her blushing face is a dead giveaway. 

Penelope making Josie uncomfortable rather than annoyed is slowly becoming a problem. Before Penelope would provoke her, say something to annoy Josie, Josie will get mad but it always end up with Penelope pinned on the wall--or vice versa-- while their lips suck each other's air. It's like venting, but more fun.

But now... Penelope doesn't even need to do anything to make Josie feel like she's out of breath and it infuriates Josie.

She groaned, I hate her.

Josie snapped out of her thoughts when Lizzie sat in front of her, eyes questioning, "Okay... dear sister, spill."

"What?"

"You have the look," Lizzie's face twisted into a grimace, "the pouty look... and it means you're thinking real hard." Lizzie poked her forehead.

"I'm just tired," Josie reasoned out.

"Josie, we tell each other everything..." Lizzie breathed in, "I told you about _Rough Raf_ , didn't I?"

Josie remembered that time Lizzie went home looking absolutely thunderstruck. She didn't even need to ask what happened because her sister kept filling her up with all the details. Hearing about her sister's sex life was probably the most scarring experience she was ever subjected to.

Josie cringed and slapped her sister's arm gently, "Which I didn't need to hear by the way..."

"But the point here, twinnie, is that you can tell me everything..." 

Josie nodded but didn't say anything. Lizzie, finally giving up, went up to the mirror and stared at Josie through her reflection, "Anyways, tell me when you're ready. For now, we have a party to salvage."

Josie sighed exasperatedly, she isn't really in the mood to get her party face on but she was glad that Lizzie helped her. Her twin rummage through her closet before finally settling with a spaghetti strapped silk top and her favorite mom jeans.

"I need shears," Lizzie blurted out while blatantly staring at her jeans.

"What for?"

Lizzie groaned while rolling her eyes, "What do you think shears are for, genius?"

Josie hesitantly handed her the scissors and watched her murdered her jeans into shorts. It was traumatic, she's never letting Lizzie near her clothes. Never again.

"See? You gotta show your legs... showcase that ass, Jo. We're the Saltzman twins after all. We must let them beg." Josie has to bit her tongue at her sister's dramatic remark. Josie checked herself on the mirror, _not bad._

Lizzie has a different make up style and she made sure that Josie steers away from her innocent, doe eyed look. Josie's eye color is emphasized by Lizzie's smoky eyeshadow and her eyeliner was flirtier than usual.

"See? Josette, you're a bad girl now." Lizzie murmured while fixing Josie's hair, "Let's hook some boys." 

Josie stared at her sister in a condescending way and Lizzie's eyes widen, " _Or girls_!"

Josie laughs.

If Penelope can play her equal opportunity temptress game then she's up for it.

Lizzie wasn't kidding when she said that Josie could have anyone dancing on her palm tonight because when the Saltzman twins arrived at the party everyone stared. The crowd stopped to ogle at them for a minute before going back to their party haze.

Josie smiled when she saw MG, "Damn, Jo. You look smashing," he grinned, "welcome, welcome, enjoy the party ladies." Then he bowed before shyly gazing up at Lizzie, "You too, Lizzie."

"Thanks MG," Josie murmured.

"I always look stunning, Milton..." Lizzie demanded.

MG waved his hand, "I know, Liz. I know..."

Josie stiffened when her nose caught a familiar scent. She could even feel the hair on her nape stood up. Josie bit her lip and exhaled, she's fine. It's not like she's _hyperventilating_ or something. Josie's breath just got stuck on her throat, it's okay. She can breath. 

Lizzie was the one to startup the conversation and frown in disgust, "Satan..." She looked at Penelope.

Penelope smirked, "Lizzie."

Lizzie then turned to Hope, " _Other Satan_."

Hope nodded in acknowledgement, her eyes bashfully checking Lizzie out. It was only when Penelope nudged Hope that she looked away. Josie tried hiding her smile.

"You're no dog tonight, Lizzie," Penelope sassed, her voice laced with playfulness. 

"Then don't bark at me, Park," Lizzie blurted out with so much annoyance. Hope sniggered beside Penelope and Lizzie's mouth curved into something that was pleased with Hope's validation.

"You look good, Josie," Hope smiled at her. Josie shook her head shyly, "You too, Hope."

It was then that Penelope finally noticed her presence. Josie's knees crumbled under Penelope's stares, and Josie couldn't help but rub her arms because suddenly mid June air becomes chilly.

Josie was waiting, waiting for Penelope to say something. She was preparing her comebacks, ready to sparred whatever insults Penelope has under her sleeves. When Penelope's eyes found Josie's she smirked but didn't say anything.

Penelope didn't say anything when some stunning blonde girl pulled her out of them without so much of an excuse. She just laughs and waved at Hope, said something about Lizzie's hair but she, for the first time, didn't say a word to Josie.

Josie didn't know what to feel. Disappointed? Hurt? Sad that Penelope didn't even noticed her all dolled up? Josie grunted, she shouldn't be like this... like she's waiting for Penelope's validation because when did she care about what Penelope has to say?

"Want a drink?" Hope sat beside her. Lizzie left her with excuse of getting them something to drink but it's been fifteen minutes and she's nowhere to be found. Ugh, Lizzie.

Josie reached out for the cup and muttered her thanks, her eyes still focused on a certain raven-haired girl laughing across the room. Hope followed her eyes and chuckled, "Penelope's gonna regret this tomorrow."

Josie looked at her surprised, "You think so?"

Hope scrunched up her nose, a trait she probably adapted from Penelope's, "Nope, not really."

Josie sighed.

"Would you like to dance?" Hope asked her and Josie giggled. She didn't even expect Hope to a party, let alone dance. Josie thought that Hope's extent of being social was befriending Penelope, so imagine her surprise when she learned that Hope could go further.

"Is Hope Mikaelson asking me to dance?" Josie opened her mouth in attempt to look surprised.

"Yes and it's a one time offer, so take it or leave it," Hope stood up in front of her and bowed, offering her hands in the process. Josie chuckled and took Hope's hands. Screw, Penelope. Josie's having fun tonight.

As someone who's always alone and can be seen fleeing huge crowds, Hope wasn't a bad companion. She was fun, cracking jokes every now and then, swaying to Josie's rhythm. Hope's hands lingering on Josie's waist but it wasn't uncomfortable--if not it was warm and homey. There was a time in Josie's life that she would've feel that Hope was burning her alive, now it was just nothing more than pure, long-overdue _friendship_.

"You can dance," Josie yelled on the dancefloor.

"You sound surprised," Hope giggled as she leaned in on Josie's ear. Josie threw her head back in laughter when Hope began grinding her, it must be the alcohol in her system but she return the favor. Their smiles reaching their ears. 

They only stopped dancing when they are all drenched in sweat. Hope's laughing and Josie's stumbling all the way from the crowd.

"I'm parched," Josie said while fanning herself, "I'm gonna go get us some drinks."

"Don't spike mine," Hope said mischievously and Josie grinned, all coy.

"Can't promise..."

Josie was grinning when she walked up to get their beers only to be greeted by a horrifying sight. Her mouth slowly turning upside down at the scene.

Penelope Park is sitting on a girl's lap, her legs dangling on both sides of the chair... and she is licking off salts from that blonde earlier. Penelope is smiling her victory smile, everyone was cheering her on and Josie wondered if this people know that they are only feeding the raven-haired girls ego.

Josie wasn't sure but for a flicker of time she saw Penelope's face gaze up to her before going down and bitting the lemon on the blonde's lips. Josie's eyes burn, her hand gripping the bottles hard. She hates her. She hates Penelope.

She hates herself... her dumb sensitive self for feeling a pang of slight--just slight--pain on her chest, that must be from her ego being stepped on. _Yes, that must be it._

Because there is no way in hell that she is jealous because of Penelope Park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Some of you liked this fic so I decided against my family's better judgement to isolate myself and write. Happy holidays! And drink your water. Come rant with me on twitter @Park000s
> 
> P.S. Lulu's grandma sweater fight me


	3. Josie and the Closet of Turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You hopped the Hope train last night," Penelope said, her nonchalance annoyed Josie as if they weren't just about to ripped each other's clothes seconds ago.
> 
> "We ate ice cream," was all Josie could muster when Penelope's eyebrow wiggled.
> 
> Penelope withdraws from her, her face passive, "Huh," then putting her hands on her hips she murmured, "I thought that was our thing."
> 
> "Well, you were busy enjoying blonde mobile."

Josie has always been smart and rational. She's a consistent honor student, was once the president of the student's council, and an eloquent speaker. Josie likes to think things through, making pros and cons list--a habit she inherited from her mother, Caroline-- and weighing her decisions, and in times that she's too preoccupied doing all of that, Josie prepares for the consequences of her actions.

Like right now... Josie's mind is trying to assess her situation yet failing miserably because Penelope's hands slipped into Josie's shirt, drawing circles on the small of her back. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

Josie marched her way to the Park's house like a soldier in mission. She was going to tell Penelope that she wanted out, whatever this is that is going on between them, she wants no part of it. Josie wanted it to be over. _It was fun, Penelope, but I'm worried about Pedro._ Was her lame excuse when she stepped on the Park's lovely and impeccably architectured patio.

 _I hate you, Penelope..._ _and all this making out is kinda blurring the lines_ , was her option B. A little vulnerable and honest you might say, but that is the only way to push Penelope off her radar. Scare her. Tell her that things is getting out of control--at least for Josie--and that would knock Penelope out of her way.

There's another line but Josie decided against it, all because it was feisty and screams insecurity and Josie isn't prepared for Penelope's reaction, _who's that blonde from last night?_

"What's wrong?" Penelope stopped ravaging on her neck and looked at Josie, her pupil's blown. Penelope put a distance between them, though it wasn't much, they are in a cupboard for God's sake, the question didn't registered at first--so much for being smart-- because Josie was too busy checking the smudge lipstick on Penelope's lips.

Josie reached out to Penelope, her hands automatically grazing on Penelope's mouth, "Your lipstick is ruined..."

Penelope chuckled, "Really, Josie?" 

"Yeah..." Josie replied, her hands still trying to fix the smudge on Penelope's mouth.

Penelope leaned in, there were fires inside her eyes and suddenly Josie felt hot. Something was electrifying her insides, as if there are wires under her skin and Penelope just so happens to be the fuse. Josie should really stop, she should. This isn't familiar territory. She hasn't researched about this nor read it on books. 

Fraternizing with the enemy is stupid enough, enjoying it though and not wanting to stop? _Fuck, Josette. That is stupidity in superlative degree._

Josie was doing fine earlier. She was fixing Pedro's lunch and laughing at the boy's antics when Penelope Tease Park came out of her room, looking absolutely disheveled... and sexy. Josie's head was suddenly filled with thoughts she would never share to anyone but she managed to shrug it all off. Afterall, the image of Penelope doing a body shot is still hanging above her head. 

She was sitting on the table across Pedro when Penelope sat beside her, grinning wide. 

"Hi, Aunt Pen!"

Penelope chuckled and pinched Pedro's cheeks, "What's up buddy?" Then Penelope turned to Josie, her shampoo radiating all over the place, Penelope was leaning on her hand, her elbows on the table. Josie rolled her eyes, "Hey, Jojo..."

"Hey yourself," Josie replied back but she should have known not to because Penelope's left hand landed on her leg. Josie looked at Penelope, her eyebrows scrunched up in attempt to mask her growing flush. 

Josie should have known better not to ignore Penelope earlier because the latter's determination on annoying her only grew when her banters weren't reciprocated. 

And she should also have known to stay away from any dark corners too, because when she was done putting Pedro on his daily nap, someone pulled her into a cupboard--a broom closet to be exact, _the irony_ \-- and we all know how that fell out.

Penelope squeezed Josie's waist, her fingers teasing Josie's skin. Penelope smiled when Josie's hands pressed softly on her mouth. It was a thoughtless gesture, Josie's still in dazed because Penelope somehow managed to take her breath away. There was something bubbling in her stomach and she wants it to go. Bold of her to assume it will go away after Penelope dipped her thumbs on Josie's waistband, a smirk playing on her lips. Penelope's touch sends thousands of electricity on Josie's skin and suddenly, she's awake.

"Penelope," Josie breathed and _fuck it,_ she pulled Penelope closer and kissed her again. Penelope's lips is warm, the temperature of the small room suddenly went high up. A small voice on Josie's head keeps beating her to stop, but a hormonal, less rational voice, laughs in hysterics and urged her to go on. Ashamed, Josie listened to the devil... and how on earth is she going to stop when Penelope had her pinned on the wall? It's not like she's in control... though she would really love to. _For once._

They stopped for a moment, both of their breathing ragged, but Penelope is smirking and her eyes just casually, uh, undressing Josie. 

"You hopped the Hope train last night," Penelope said, her nonchalance annoyed Josie as if they weren't just about to ripped each other's clothes seconds ago.

Josie looked away. After bringing Hope her drink, she found Lizzie sitting beside Hope. Her twin sister was obviously drunk because sober Lizzie wouldn't sit beside Hope to save her life. If there's someone Lizzie hates more than Penelope, it's Hope.

And that might be because of Josie... but she can worry about that some other time because Lizzie was currently punching Hope, who was amused at her sister's antics. Lizzie's giggling and looking away after punching the auburn haired girl, saying a gibberish, _punch buggy, no return._

After helping Lizzie to bed and changing her clothes, which Josie found fun because Hope was clearly flustered--she looked purple as if she's choking on air-- after Lizzie's top was thrown on the floor. She stayed with Josie though, even after Lizzie drunkenly teased her constantly. One of it was, " _Like what you see, Mikaelson_?"

"We ate ice cream," was all Josie could muster when Penelope's eyebrow wiggled. It's true, after a disaster called Lizzie, Hope and Josie went downstairs only to be greeted by Caroline, offering them ice cream. Her mom was cool enough to pretend that she didn't hear them drag Lizzie upstairs. Josie was quite thankful but she's certain that Lizzie wouldn't hear the end of it tomorrow.

Penelope withdraws from her, her face passive, "Huh," then putting her hands on her hips she murmured, "I thought that was our thing."

Josie almost melted, did Penelope really thought that that was their _thing_? Do they really have a thing... _like at all?_ But Josie and her pride has her walls up and the devil in her refuses to succumb to her rational self. 

"Well, you were busy enjoying blonde mobile."

Penelope's eyebrow raised, then realization registers on her face, and a smirk followed, "Oh, Jojo. That was hell of a ride," she said reminiscing her escapades last night.

Josie's blood immediately boiled. Her fingers digging into her palm, okay. She's cool. There's no reason for her to get a match and a gasoline to burn someone else's hair. Josie breathed in, she then let a twinge of whatever that is run into her chest. She's not jealous, no ma'am. 

Penelope glanced at her, "Then she did this thing with her--"

Penelope didn't finished her sentence because Josie flipped them over, now she had Penelope trapped on the wall. Penelope tried to look smug and unaffected but Josie saw how the corners of her mouth quiver. Two can play this game, Josie just hopes that she wins. She could hear Penelope's breathing, it was shallow and fast and Josie couldn't help but smile.

Josie stared at Penelope, looking for any hesitation but she found none, instead Penelope looked pensive, it almost looked convincing. Josie would believe it only if Penelope's eyes aren't fluttering.

"Josie," Penelope said, a little breathless. As if waiting for her to do something, Penelope could easily fight her way back, she could easily change the situation. Josie isn't really strong under Penelope's stares either, but Penelope's letting her control for some reason.

Penelope licks her lips, "She was so sexy, Jojo. So... so--" Josie cursed, she just wants to shut Penelope up. She gets it, the blonde girl is wonderful and amazing and probably good at _it_ too, something she hasn't done before because she's not yet ready... and something she couldn't give Penelope because they are not like _that_.

So she just did what she can offer, she kissed Penelope. Not soft, nor her usual timid, urgent kisses. Josie crashed her lips onto Penelope's, this time she took control of the phase. Josie started off slow and teasing and she could feel Penelope's impatience... _not yet_ , Josie thought.

Penelope clings her hand on Josie's shoulder, pulling her closer. Josie stopped, Penelope looks annoyed and in awful distress, Josie would've laughed if the situation is different, "What?"

Josie smiled, her sweet, toothy, angry, smile, "What's her name Penelope?"

"What?"

Josie went closer to Penelope's neck, "Her name? _The blonde?"_

Penelope seemed to racked her brain, her eyes scorned in confusion. Eyebrows almost meeting, "Does it matter?" Penelope asked, Josie swore she heard Penelope stuttered a little and she feels the sheer warmth of victory.

"When the shirt's off, getting the name was the least of my concern--" Josie didn't let Penelope finished her sentence, she kissed her again, more fervent, angrier. Josie let her hands roam all over Penelope's, carressing her legs. Josie feels like melting but she needs to go on, return Penelope's teasing. It was long overdue anyway. All this time she just went with all the flow, letting Penelope captain the ship.

It feels nice having control now.

Josie smirked in the middle of their kiss. She decided to take it further and put her feet forward, her knees positioned between Penelope's legs. She heard a gasped, and then a soft moan.

Josie stopped and laughs, even in her inexperience she managed to illicit a reaction from Penelope, and to be honest, she feels a little superior.

Penelope's cheeks are tinted, her eyes rolling, "What?"

Josie shook her head, chuckling, "Nothing."

Penelope pushed her a little, pretending to dust of her plaid skirt, "Well, that was hot..."

Josie's eyebrow raised, "Was it?"

"It wasn't as hot..." Penelope giggled and Josie was crestfallen, but the raven haired girl opened her mouth again and Josie choked on air, "as you doing it." 

Josie cleared her throat and Penelope looked away. Both embarassed and too caught up in the moment, no one dared to move. The dilemma hangs above their heads. Should they continue? Or should they stop and leave the hot space? The air around the small, dusty room is getting humid. Josie could feel the sweat forming on her forehead and the heat radiating from her face.

Penelope seemed to gather her thoughts quickly because she straightened up, fidgeted on her almost bunched up skirt, and stared on Josie's face, "This session has been fun... _too fun,_ to be honest," Penelope exhaled loudly, "but I have something to _finish_ \--do, I mean."

"Yeah," Josie smiled, glad Penelope took the initiative and decided for both of them, "Yeah, sure."

When they were out of the cupboard and Penelope was already walking away, Josie called her, "Hey."

Penelope turned to face her, "Yeah?" The girl's face is still a bit red.

"Do you need _a hand_?"

"A what?" Penelope's face seemed to bypass red and went directly crimson but she managed to gape at Josie while chuckling evily to herself. Josie wanted to slap herself at that moment. Of course, Penelope and her innuendos would always come, even at the most genuine offers.

"Jesus Christ, Penelope," Josie gritted her teeth in utter disgust, "I mean do you need help? At the chores... Pedro's asleep and maybe I can, you know, lend _a hand_?"

"Why do you keep saying _a hand_?" Penelope retorted, pouting, her eyes playful.

"You know what?" Josie waved her off, "Forget it. Nevermind."

Penelope just snorted and walked away and Josie was alone in the kitchen for the rest of the afternoon. She's punishing herself up for all the words that she was constantly repeating to herself like a mantra earlier today, _I want to stop, Penelope_ \--all left unsaid.

Josie was lost in thought that she didn't notice Preston popping a head up on the doorway, his suit matching the elegance of the house, "Hello?" His voice echoed all over the room.

"Oh, hey," Josie greeted back and smiled, "Pedro's still sleeping upstairs."

"That's okay," Preston grinned and sighed exasperatedly.

Josie scrunches up her nose, confused, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he made weird hand gestures that was so unlike him, "where's Penelope by the way?"

Josie couldn't say a word, remembering their moment at the closet earlier. Her mouth opened but no sound came out, so much for being eloquent, Josette. Preston smiled, he might have noticed Josie's discomfort and smirked. Josie fights the urge to roll her eyes, she's had enough of Parks staring at her and handing her their exuberant charm.

"You didn't burn her, did you?"

"Oh no... I couldn't find a lighter," she mumbled down and Preston's eyes squints, for a moment Josie thought it was gone. His laughter later boomed around the room.

"I am indestructible," someone butted in and Josie couldn't help but feel anxious, "and you know, Preston, for someone who graduated Harvard, you're quite stupid," said Penelope from the living room.

Josie saw Penelope and had to look away, there's too much skin exposed, "but yeah, she did burn me... in more ways than usual, right Jojo?" Penelope chuckled and her lips curled into an annoying smug expression.

"Jesus," Josie muttered under her breath.

"Okay, I'm out!" Preston threw his hand in surrender. Then he turned serious, his attention focused on Penelope, "We need to talk," he glanced at Josie, "but enjoy the day for now, hmm?" Preston pats Penelope's head and softly ruffled her curls.

If anyone did that to Penelope, they would end up with a broken nose and bruised lung. Karate kid.

"And Josie? You could go home, rest... I'm sure you had your hands full taking care of two kids."

Penelope frowned and swatted Preston's hands away, "Go away, man."

Preston stuck his tongue out before leaving the two of them in the kitchen. 

Josie could feel it, smell it, _the stench of awkwardness._ It's actually weird because Penelope never shuts up, she's never uncomfortable but she does make sure that everyone around her is. But now it's different. Josie wishes Penelope would say something, the time couldn't have been more appropriate for a mean insult or even one of her suggestive comments... just to get rid of this, Josie gulped, _anxiety inducing silence_.

"So..."

"Uhm..."

They both took a minute to pause and looked at each other, then Penelope chortled. Her hands on her stomach, like actual, real laugh, it was so out of the blue and intoxicating and _beautiful_ that Josie found herself doing the same.

"Well," Penelope cleared her throat, they just laughed without reasons and it felt good, so good, "want to go grab ice cream with me?"

Josie is smart. Josie thinks ahead, plans, makes lists, weighs her moral quandaries based on the consequences and the people involved. So when Penelope asked her, in broad daylight, to get some ice cream, you would expect her to say no. First, they live in a small neighborhood and the possibility of bumping into Lizzie is way above than Josie's ability to explain why she's eating with the enemy. Two, Penelope and Josie dwells really good on the making out scene and she's not sure how things will pan out without tongues and almost-ripped-off clothes happening... and three, there's a lot of reasons and Josie couldn't possibly rule them all out. 

But the point is, she's supposed to say no.

"Okay," Josie huffed.

Here goes nothing.

Penelope raised an eyebrow, "Yeah?"

"But I'm not paying."

Penelope pretended to be hurt, "Come on, Jojo. Let's spend the baby sitting money..." Penelope chuckled and only then that Josie noticed a red, bluish bruise on the raven haired girl's neck.

"You got," how the hell does she say it? Josie pointed on her neck, "you got, uhm, a--"

"A what?"

"You know, the hmm--"

"For God's sake Josie, what?"

Josie closed her eyes while pointing, "A hickey. You got a hickey on your neck."

Penelope's mouth hang open... her face went from pale to cherry red, "It's... it's your fault!"

"What?" Josie gritted her teeth, "Hey! You were the one who pulled me in to the closet and started this whole... this whole argh---"

"What?" Penelope looked over her while checking herself on her phone, "wait here, and don't leave," Penelope raised her hands as if warning her, "and we're still getting that ice cream, so don't you move."

Penelope practically spelled her way out, frantically running her way upstairs. Josie shook her head when Penelope came back, with a concealer on her hand. Raising an eyebrow at Josie she said, "Do it."

"No," Josie protests.

"You gave me this, do it," Penelope commanded and Josie could only sigh in annoyance. She grabbed the concealer and glared at Penelope, the latter gave her a wink. Choosing the path of least resistance she moved Penelope's hair on the other side.

Josie scooted closer, green eyes followed her through, Penelope sat on a stool and she let Josie close the distance between them by opening her legs a little.

"What are you doing?" Josie asked.

Penelope shrugged, "Just do it..."

It feels like an hour, probably a year. Josie draw on the space between Penelope's pulse point and her shoulder, carefully sliding the concealer. She feels so... so active, hyper aware, like when you notice the phase of your breathing and then you try to change it only to end up choking yourself. Josie feels like that. It's sickening yet comfortable. Is she making any sense? _No_. But is she going to subject herself to situations that make her nonsensical? _Definitely yes._

Josie heard Penelope's loud sigh when her fingernails accidentally grazed the skin of her neck.

"Uh, sorry."

"Is it done?" Penelope asked her, her eyes still on Josie's face. Josie is quietly praying that no one walks on them because that will only make things worse.

"Not yet." Josie flicks her finger for a light dab and she felt Penelope flinched. _Okay, Josette, calm the fuck down._

Penelope cleared her throat, "Okay, I think that's enough."

Josie as if the stance has been broken, stepped backwards, tripping on her foot in the process. Penelope caught on and grabbed Josie's hand, which is probably a good thing because she won't have to suffer a broken rib or bruised lung, or a bad thing because, damn, Penelope's hand is burning her skin.

Usually, it's Josie that does all the burning and-- _Josette, get it together!_ She listened to herself this time, only because the voice sounds so much like Lizzie. Josie pulled her hand off and whispered a quiet _thank you._

"So, about that ice cream..." Penelope chanted.

Josie is smart, she might not be rational nor eloquent around Penelope, but she's smart. She is. Saying yes after all the tension build-up would be an award winning idiocy, something Lizzie--despite having her own moments-- would frown upon.

Josie is smart. She is... but she's also human.

"I want strawberry, three scoops... and you're paying," Josie murmured, despite all her precocious thoughts earlier about doing the right thing and telling Penelope her feelings. Which Josie, if she's going to be honest, couldn't remember at all.

Penelope showed her cheeky grin and Josie may or may not have melted at the moment.

" _Three scoops of strawberry ice cream it is_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. We all miss Penelope and holiday fic drought is kinda driving me insane. I also miss Izzie and Casey and even Zahid. I'm so sick and food is apalling. So many het jokes at the fam table and my closeted gay ass cringes everytime. SEND HELP
> 
> P.S. Kudos is very much appreciated, leave a comment (bc i wuv reading them) and pls pls stay hydrated and come talk to me on twitter at @Park000S


	4. It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope stopped mid-laughter to look at her, Penelope’s eyes are already piercing in the dark, but there is something different about them when it reflects the sun. It made Penelope looked raw and honest and bare. And Josie couldn’t help but feel possessive when Penelope said those words because she feels like it has been stolen from her. 
> 
> “God, you’re so beautiful.”

Josie didn’t acknowledge it at first.

It started when Penelope sat beside her a little too close than their casual, wholesome distance. Ice cream on one hand, sitting cross-legged on their spot, she smiled at Josie, the golden flecks on her eyes dances as the sun glazes over her eyelashes. It was like a scene in the movie, like a John Green novel _, yes_ , Penelope Park looks like something that belongs to a book, because surely, no one looks _that good_ while eating ice cream, although Josie will never admit it.

Josie felt _it_. It’s faint, but it’s _definitely_ there. Like a small ember. Just enough to make her head blank for a second and enough for Penelope to turn her head and catch her staring, “Jojo… at least we know the ice cream isn’t the only one melting.”

Josie looked away and murmured something she couldn’t comprehend herself. Penelope chuckled. It’s almost as if they are friends, except; they aren’t. So they just sat there, watching other people do every summery thing there is, Penelope would make commentaries, bitch out about Dana Lilien—her archenemy at school beside Lizzie—and narrate everything she does in a funny Italian accent. Josie (even though she tried hard not to) would giggle and Penelope would do it again, and again, and again until Josie couldn’t breathe because her laughter filled up her lungs.

Penelope stopped and glanced at her, a careful smile showing on her lips.

And Josie felt _it_ again, so she cleared her throat, finished the rest of her ice cream and composed herself.

“My mom’s probably looking for me,” Josie tried to sound convincing, even looking at her watch to look the part.

Penelope’s eyes bored at her, her legs now stretched in the grass. Penelope is leaning back, her arms comfortably supporting her weight, “No, she’s not.”

“How’d you know that?”

“Because you are Josie… the responsible twin,” Penelope steered her attention away from Josie, her eyes closing. She looks like she’s enjoying the sun, and well, maybe the sun is enjoying her too.

Josie’s eyebrows scrunched up, “I’m not responsible.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I am not.”

Penelope sighed, “Why do you have to argue about everything? Just take the compliment, will you?”

Josie pulled on the grass beside her and the statement came out without even thinking, “I’m not arguing.”

“ _Meh_ ,” Penelope shrugged, “that’s not really helping your case.”

An argument was brewing inside Josie’s head and she wanted to let it all out, but she decided against it. Okay, maybe she really was arguing, but being in a family where she has a twin who always seems to have an opinion about everything, a mother who is a lawyer and a father who probably has the whole history written at the back of his hand, Josie kinda learn how to adapt.

“Your mom loves you, you know?” Penelope whispered out of the blue. Her voice has an undertone, jealousy perhaps, but Josie dismissed it. She knows how hard it is for Penelope to lose her dad and expect her mom to comfort her about it. Josie has been around the Parks long enough to witnessed how— Penelope’s mom —Cassandra Park isn’t always the mother you’d expect someone to be. _Around_. It was always just her and Preston, and now with little Pedro in the mix.

“I know,” Josie sighed, “I could say the same about Pedro. He’s crazy about his Aunt Pen.”

Penelope’s eyes widen, the sadness was replaced with something more hopeful, “He is?”

“Yeah,” Josie nodded and smiled.

“That’s funny,” Penelope chuckled, “I’m not exactly a role model.”

Josie raised her both her hands, “I’m not even going to argue with that.”

Penelope feigns being shot in the heart, she clutched her hands on her chest, mouth gaping, eyes wide. It looks juvenile and childish, but adorable nonetheless. Josie didn’t reprimand herself this time for thinking that way, instead she just snorted and bursts into a roar of laughter, her head thrown back. When she noticed that Penelope is looking at her, she controlled herself, fixed her hair and scoffed a few times to remove any excess giggles. It was awkward but Penelope laughed anyway, and Josie pouted.

Penelope stopped mid-laughter to look at her, Penelope’s eyes are already piercing in the dark, but there is something different about them when it reflects the sun. It made Penelope looked raw and honest and bare. And Josie couldn’t help but feel possessive when Penelope said those words because she feels like it has been stolen from her.

“God, you’re so beautiful.”

_Silence_. Every noise became static and Josie could only see Penelope, only hear her sighs and ragged breathing. She lets herself get lost in her green moss eyes, wondering how many times she has been this close to Penelope and didn’t actually paid attention to her littlest attributes that deserve it the most.

But Josie felt it again, now only a little stronger. Like someone blew on the ember and accidentally made a little fire. Enough to make Josie paralyzed for a while.

_God, you’re so beautiful_ , it rang on her head.

She wants to say it back, rephrase it a little, and find something more intense and extreme. But Josie couldn’t catch the right words and it was too late because Penelope moved away, smirking and the moment was gone. The Penelope that everyone knew is back again, the façade making her looked detached, mean, and cold. The version of her that everyone loves, and Josie hates, has crept back the surface, all walls and no bridges.

Josie wonders why Penelope does it. Pull people in only to push them back again. She made a mental note to ask Penelope some other time.

Josie didn’t get a chance to because the next time she saw Penelope, she was with a girl. Hand in hand, walking up to her room, laughing. Josie greeted her, but the latter only nodded and focused her attention to her company. Pedro made some jokes about Penelope’s friend and Josie wanted to tell him off, but her mouth feels dry and her throat might as well be a sand paper. A small part of Josie tells her to wait, wait for Penelope to come out of her room, and invite her for ice cream or maybe just annoy her, _anything_. But it didn’t happen and Josie felt stupid.

“Josie?”

Josie snapped out of her thoughts, “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

Preston smiled, it didn’t quite reached his eyes, “I said you could go home. I’ll take it from here.”

Josie smiled. _Maybe some time_ , she convinced herself. It was a lie. Days later, Josie’s currently scribbling on her notebook at the local coffee shop, when a certain laugh echoed in her ears and sure enough, Penelope appeared. Josie should hate it, _summer_. It wasn’t really her favorite season because of the heat and how people are always walking around, trying to get something done, but usually ending up soaking under the sun. Josie hates it. She should. She _tries_. But Penelope is wearing a short and a see through blouse and Josie couldn’t help but thank all Apollo’s glory for such a wonderful weather.

Penelope noticed her and smirked, her posse trailing alongside her. Josie rolled her eyes, _maybe tomorrow_.

But tomorrow Penelope will not be at home and Josie will go home crestfallen, finally giving it all up. Maybe Penelope’s just build that way and Josie can’t do anything about it.

“Thank, God! You’re here,” Lizzie yelled and sat beside her on the couch, “I’m so tired.”

“How’s the arcade?”

“Still the same, _stinky_ ,” Josie noticed the way Lizzie was constantly picking on her skirt, “you know, Mikaelson was there today.” Lizzie looked away and focused her attention on the t.v.

Josie smiled to herself, “And?”

“There’s no _and_ ,” Lizzie groaned, “she was just there to flirt with an artisanal jar of mayonnaise.”

Josie scrunched her forehead, Lizzie likes giving nicknames, it’s offensive, yes, but it’s Lizzie and that’s just how she copes, “I’m sorry, uh, do I know this mayonnaise?”

“Landon Kirby,” Lizzie pretended to vomit, “now I have to brush my teeth, for like, a hundred times.”

“You’re so mean,” Josie laughed.

“Says someone who burn things as a hobby,” Lizzie gave her a look and Josie huffed. Lizzie likes to remind her of the time she burned one of Lizzie’s scrapbook because the latter exposed her to Joaquin, a boy she liked in 7th grade.

“It was once,” Josie rolled her eyes at Lizzie, “and it wasn’t really that important.”

“Darling sister, it was important to _me_. My wedding plans, all ashes,” Lizzie responded dramatically and Josie basically kicked her twin off the couch. Lizzie snorted before heading off. Muttering something about getting a nice bath and how arcades are places meant to simulate hell. Josie shook her head. She had been in the arcade a couple of times now to visit Lizzie and she agrees with her sister’s complaints. It was scalding in there, not to mention always inhabited by barely dressed teenagers.

Josie’s day was uneventful. A part of her wants to go out, enjoy the sun, take her mother’s advice and revel in the limited days that she’s not stressing over college just like everyone else. But she feels tired, unmotivated, which is so unlike Josie… and she spent the rest of the day on the couch watching Friends and eating left overs. When Lizzie saw her, she frowned but didn’t say anything.

Josie wishes she has someone. Someone she’d be willing to go outside with under the scorching heat, someone who will listen to her rants (that no one, except Lizzie, would listen to), someone who would rather stay inside and watch her favorite series when she’s not feeling it. Someone who would see her as Josie, a human being who makes mistakes, because almost everyone she had been with always felt like they have to prove something to her. That they have to be as perfect (their words, not Josie’s) as her. It was absurd, because she is no way near being perfect.

Josie had done things she isn’t proud of. A lot of them… and sometimes the guilt still consume her. Her inability to express the things that bothers her became a wedge that prevents her from forming a genuine relationship.

She just wanted someone. Someone who she can unleash her bitchy side and tone down her nice, smiley, I-want-to-please-everyone-façade with.

Someone she could go and share ice cream. At midnight. Some weed too.

Someone to smile at under a lamp post and maybe make out a little bit.

Josie groaned and slumped on her bed, her face squeezed on a pillow. She screamed.

_Where the hell is Penelope Park?_

* * *

Josie woke up in a jolt. She heard the door creaked and her immediate response was to jump out of bed and grab her lamp. Adrenaline buzzing in her ears. She was so ready to attack when she heard her mother’s voice, “Josie?”

“Mom?”

“Put down the lamp, honey,” Caroline responded.

Josie squinted her eyes, “Mom, its one o’clock.”

“I know, honey. I’m sorry,” her mom’s voice is low and unsure, Josie swore she has never seen her mom looks so anxious, “did you sleep all right?”

Josie fought the urged to roll her eyes, instead she sighed, “Mom, what is it?”

“Uhm… I was at the Parks earlier and—“

“It’s okay Miss. Forbes, I could just sleep on the couc—“

Josie stiffened. She just felt _it_ again.

That voice, the familiar rasp and feminine baritone. She knows that voice, but it couldn’t be. _It’s fucking one o’clock in the morning for God’s sake!_ She’s not prepared to see her yet. Now, Josie’s kind of regretting thinking about Penelope earlier. No matter how much she missed her, _no I don’t_ , she doesn’t think she’s ready to see her yet, let alone Penelope witness her in such state. Her hair is a mess and she’s only wearing a _really short_ , shorts and a silk tank top.

Josie groaned. Think about the devil and the devil must show.

“No! No—“

“But—“

“ _No_. I told your Dad that I will take care of you, so, no Penelope.” Caroline put her hands on her hips. “You are _not_ sleeping on the couch.” Caroline said firmly. Her eyebrows all furrowed, she’s wearing that lawyer look and it only meant something; no one can argue. They can try, but they’ll never win.

Penelope retreated, her hands still hugging a pillow and a blanket.

Josie stood there, completely dumbfounded, “I’m sorry, but _what_ is happening?”

Penelope finally looked at her, doing a once over, her eyes raked over Josie’s body before settling into her face, Penelope’s eyebrow rose. Josie suddenly felt conscious and threw Penelope a glare. The latter just shrugged and looked away.

“Penelope will stay with us honey,” Caroline said softly, “now, don’t frown Josie. Just like the old times, remember? You girls could bond over boys—“ Caroline glanced at Penelope, and Penelope looked offended, “ _or girls_ … and other silly things that you should enjoy. God knows I would kill to be able to spend time again with your Aunt Elena and Aunt Bonnie.” Her mother smiled at her and Josie couldn’t help but questioned this whirlwind of events. _Penelope Park has a mansion! With a pool and a big ass garden,_ why would she want to stay with them?

“But why?”

Caroline was about to answer when Penelope butted in, “You know, _things_.”

Josie’s mouth turned upside down. She still doesn’t get it.

Caroline nodded, “Yes… so please, _Josiebear_?”

“Ugh, mom!” Josie’s eyes darted to Penelope and she could see how the girl was trying to keep a straight face, “Don’t call me that,” she hissed.

“Where’s Preston?” Josie asked, not really directed to anyone but Penelope took it upon her to answer.

“Uh, attending things. Pedro’s with him,” Penelope cleared her throat, “so no babysitting for now.”

“Honey, I’m really sorry for waking you up so late… It’s just that Lizzie’s ignoring me and you know what that means…” Caroline walked up to her and gave her a hug, she saw Penelope bit her lip and look at the floor.

“Miss Forbes, maybe I’ll just stay at a hotel—“

“Penelope, drop it. I’m not gonna let you do that. And for the record, call me Caroline,” Josie withdraw from her mother’s hug. Caroline walked up to the door where Penelope is and hugged her too. Josie saw how Penelope flinched and then softens, as if melting. If Josie had focused on Penelope’s face she would have recognized a hint of sadness on Penelope’s eyes.

“So, honey?” Her mom asked her, hopeful.

Josie has been told that she cares too much by her peers, by her mom, and also her dad. Lizzie also likes to remind her not to and just let some things go. But she couldn’t. She tries to, but she’s just not wired that way. Her main reaction to anything (other than burning it, if she’s mad) is to lend a hand, be of service and provide comfort for others. Even if it costs her own sanity.

That is why she found herself sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Penelope get settled on the floor.

Josie mentally groaned. She can’t watch this.

“You should sleep on the bed,” she stated.

Penelope looks up, “With you?”

“No,” Josie retorted immediately before Penelope could even form an innuendo, “I’ll sleep at Lizzie’s room.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” It was silent for a moment. Josie thinks that she should go, take the couple of hours to sleep before the sun comes up. So she stood up and waltzed her way to the door.

“Does everyone hate me that much?”

“Huh?” Josie stopped dead on her tracks.

“Do you hate me that much, Josie?”

Josie turned to face Penelope, “I think we’ve already established that.” She felt something inside her stung. Josie knows that she didn’t mean it. Or maybe she did. She doesn’t know anymore. Penelope makes her question everything and she’s not even getting an answer. It was confusing for Josie, and as someone who always has a solution, she finds it frustrating too.

Penelope let out an empty laugh, “Right.”

“So,” Josie scoffed, “Do you need anything?”

Penelope’s eyes shot up, they are tired, and in a lighter shade of green. There are dark circles under Penelope’s moss orbs and Josie wonders how much sleep she lost in the last couple of days. For a moment, Josie wanted to ask if everything’s alright. She’s tempted to sit beside Penelope and hold her hand. Confront her about the _things_ she’s talking about earlier.

“No.” Penelope’s voice is cold, broken.

“Okay…” Josie bit her lip and contemplated. These past few days she has been doing things that aren’t exactly in character. So what’s another one right? “Do you want me to stay?”

Penelope nodded. The room was dark and only the moonlight illuminated Penelope’s face but Josie can see it. She can see it clearly. The way Penelope’s hands shook as she grabbed the pillow, how much she suppresses her sobs, the sounds coming out of her mouth softly until she couldn’t stop them anymore.

Josie felt _it_ again, but it wasn’t just a tiny ember or an accidental fire. It was as if seeing Penelope that way doused her insides with gasoline and someone took a lighter and threw it away. Josie is scared of the wildfire happening inside her, but she couldn’t care less because it is fascinating… and warm, and she’s drawn to it.

So when Penelope reached for her hand, she lets her. Josie even pulled Penelope for a hug, both of them drowning in their emotions at 2 am. Josie took a whiff of Penelope’s perfume and God, she missed that.

Josie’s eyes grazed over Penelope. She just wants to memorize her face and this moment. She wants it all engraved at the back of her head. Josie doesn’t want to forget the way Penelope’s eyes flutter or the way she wiped her tears with the hem of her sweater. It was all raw and pure and intimate. More intimate than all of their moments. Josie pocketed this memory, so if she ever find herself feeling extreme hatred towards Penelope she will have something to look back to. To remind her that the dangerously attractive bitch is a _human_ too.

“Hey,” Penelope said. Her voice husky and Josie will be damned if she denied that _that_ didn’t stir something inside her.

“Hey yourself,” Josie replied. She’s glad that the room was dark and that Penelope couldn’t see the growing flush on her face.

“Thank you,” Penelope smiled.

_It_ was there again. The fire kept burning, and at this point Josie doubts that it could still be extinguished.

Josie cares too much, it’s a problem, they say.

But if seeing Penelope smile meant she needs to care too much then by all means she will.

And she can’t see any problem with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello... I'm back. I'm really really really thankful that you liked the last chapter and I wasn't expecting it! Thank you! Btw, English is not my first language so if there are any errors or grammatical mistakes, pls spare me. This chapter is also a product of midterm procrastination and I hoped you enjoyed it. Anyways, drink your water and be healthy, stay safe.
> 
> I appreciate your comments and kudos it makes me wanna write more you guys are the best I'm crying.
> 
> P.S. who's excited for Alyssa Chang? because i am.


	5. Scorching Thoughts, Burnt Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does she like Penelope?
> 
> Josie choked on the popcorn when the question rang on her head. Do… do I?

_“Are you fucking kidding me?”_

That was it. That was Lizzie’s initial reaction when she found out about Penelope’s current situation—their living situation. To be honest, Josie already anticipated such hostility. She knows it’s going to take some time before Lizzie comes to terms with this (or maybe she wouldn’t at all) but Penelope is a big girl and Josie’s positive that she can swat Lizzie’s jab, if not, return it back to her in a meaner, bitchier, way.

Josie saw how her mom’s eyes widen, shocked at the profanity coming from the temperamental twin. “Elizabeth, language!”

“But mom—“

“Lizzie,” Josie called, “the swear jar.” Josie pointed out the jar sitting on top of their kitchen counter. It was put up by her mom when they were twelve and guess it; Lizzie contributed half of its content. Although the ever so righteous Josie may or may have not slipped a dollar right there and then when no one’s looking, just so she could vent to herself.

Lizzie rolled her eyes and grunted, “Really, Josie? _Really?!_ ”

Josie retreated; it’s probably the best if she lets her mom handle it. She doesn’t want any twin wars with Lizzie, that’s a dark hole she doesn’t want to crawl back to. Ever again. It only ends up with Lizzie not talking to her and Josie burning things up then apologizing for it. It’s a repetitive cycle, so instead, Josie focused on her pancakes while her mom sort things out with Lizzie.

“Josie! Help me out,” Lizzie called her out, “why are you okay with this?”

“I’m not,” she murmured, her eyes narrowed, chewing on her bottom lip, she thought, _lies_.

“Then why aren’t you doing something?” Lizzie looked at her mother, her eyes almost begging, as if saying, _please, mommy?_ Josie ignored her sister and played with the strawberry on her plate, the color reminded her of Penelope’s lips—

“Josette!” Lizzie groaned. She saw her mom talking to someone on the phone and putting a finger on her lips to hush both of them.

Josie scrunched her eyebrows, “What?”

“Were you even listening to me?” Lizzie exhaled and tried to compose herself, “As I was saying, now would be the perfect time to use your classic Josie Saltzman negotiating skills, so please?” Lizzie threw her a look, “a little help?”

Josie sighed, “Look, Liz. We don’t actually have a say in this, you know?”

Lizzie grunted, “One night with the she devil and you’re already soft. I expected more from you, Jo…”

Josie rolled her eyes but didn’t utter a word.

Josie woke up somewhat late and feeling warm that morning, a hand sticking onto her waist. Her own legs spread over someone, her breath hitched— _Penelope_. Josie cursed quietly, she felt like her heart just jumped out of her ribcage. Josie's face was buried on Penelope's neck; the only thing that’s keeping her from moving was the other girl’s soft snores. She would not like to wake her up. Josie sighed while remembering the previous evening, Penelope resembled a lost child, crying and sobbing. Josie didn’t know what to do so she just held Penelope’s hand the whole time until she stopped and fell asleep. It was already morning when that happened, and they both need all the sleep that they could get.

The sun was already up and Josie wants to get the day started but she stayed. _Five minutes, Josette_. She even moved closer, her face brushing against Penelope’s pulse point. Josie’s face flushed, _she smells so good_. Josie didn’t know if it was the way Penelope’s hand was gripping on the small of Josie’s back or just her overall presence (after being MIA these past few days) that pushed Josie on doing something she hasn’t given any thought at all. Well, blame her sleep deficient brain… and probably Penelope too, because her perfume, _that God awful expensive perfume_ , for pushing her to do things she would never do sober. Or maybe she would, just not at this circumstance. Anyway, her thoughts are already in haywire and she couldn’t string them back to make sense, so her body did what she wanted to do.

Josie kissed Penelope’s neck, it was supposed to be a peck, it _was_ a peck. It just took her long enough to withdraw. Penelope moved. Josie felt her face grew hot, her hand fingered the hem of top, and she tried squirming away. _What did I just do? So much for consent, Josie._

“ _Please_ , don’t stop on my account,” she heard Penelope murmured, her voice was so hoarse it made Josie gush. Josie might be wearing lesser layers but the heat still remains, _damn summer_.

“Jojo, good morning to you too.” Penelope chuckled and Josie didn’t know what to do. It’s like her ears are attuned to Penelope’s voice and she couldn’t hear anything else. What on earth is happening to her?

“I-I’m sorry… Uhm, I was just—“

“Kissing me?” Penelope pulled her closer, her body vibrating with laughter, “Yeah, Jojo. I know.”

“I’m really sorry! It’s—“ she didn’t get to finish her sentence because Penelope hugged her tight, her legs snaking on Josie’s body. Josie’s voice got muffled on Penelope’s hair and she felt so cozy, like home. Josie felt the bubbling feeling on her stomach and she’s not sure if she likes it at all. But she’s certain about one thing though; Penelope being all cuddly made her, uh, a little giddy. Just a little.

“You’re so adorable,” Penelope said in a tone that made Josie think of his father. Alaric, when he’s about to squeeze Lizzie’s cheek for doing something cute when they were young.

This is new. Josie likes it. It’s just that she has no idea how long it would take for Penelope to go back into one of the many versions of herself. Josie wanted to say something, ask Penelope if she’s all right, but the raven haired girl seemed so contented hugging her that Josie couldn’t bring herself to talk. There are a lot of inquiries inside Josie's head, the vast majority of them about her choices and the manner in which Penelope causes her to act and feel certain emotions that she’s not supposed to feel. The entirety of those thoughts are ignored though, tucked safely at the back of Josie’s mind, because at the moment, she needs to savor Penelope’s embrace. She just needs a few seconds to note the scrunch between Penelope’s eyebrows before she wakes up from whatever dream this is and put on her mask.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” Penelope whispered.

“Us,” Josie retorted honestly.

“Why?”

Josie closed her eyes “Just that…” It’s probably too early to address her turmoil, she haven’t had coffee yet, “I think we should get up.”

Penelope stared at her and pouted, “No.”

Josie tried calming herself down, removing Penelope’s hands in the process. Okay, maybe a little clarification won’t hurt, “Penelope, what are we doing?”

The question has no context, but Josie’s confident that Penelope got the message because her face softens; she also stirred back a little. Their skin no longer touching, Josie feels bare without Penelope but she tried to suppress the tingles at the loss of contact.

Josie almost regretted her question because Penelope smiled, “We’re not doing anything… _yet_.”

“Be serious,” Josie threw Penelope a glance, “Please?”

Penelope opened her mouth as if she’s going to say something only to close it again. Josie exhaled tiredly, “Penelope… we should stop.”

Penelope looked at her, confused, “What?”

“We should stop,” Josie’s eyes drooped down, “Making out, _this,_ ” she motioned both of them. Clearly gesturing their recent improvement, cuddling.

“Oh.” Penelope’s jaw tightened but she flashed her cheeky grin, “I’m sorry, Josie. What do you want then?” Her voice was laced with sarcasm but Josie tried to avoid confronting it. It’s too early.

“We could be friends,” Penelope’s eyebrow rose up at Josie’s proposition. Josie cleared her throat, “I mean if we’re going to live together—not that we’re together, no,” Josie laughed nervously, “we should at least try not to kill or jump each other.”

_You’re just scared of falling into the deeper end, just admit it Josette._

Penelope snorted, “We were never friends, Josie… and as for the killing and jumping part, that sounds more like your problem and not mine.”

Josie’s face twisted into annoyance, “I hate you.”

Penelope smirked, “I know… but we’re friends now, Jojo.”

Josie wished that part was true on her side… but then again, she’s confused. So maybe it is. Or maybe not. Josie grunted, _this is bad_.

Things didn’t go well with Lizzie, her twin just stormed out. Her mom looks so exhausted yet in an entirely Caroline fashion she smiled warmly at Josie.

“Give her some time, mom. She’ll get over it.”

“I hope she does,” Caroline kissed Josie’s forehead and ruffled the brown eyed girl’s hair, “Please be nice to Penelope, hm? She’s going through something and she really needs a friend, Jo.”

Josie could do nice… she could also do friendly with Penelope. Yes, she can do that. _Definitely_.

* * *

Living with Penelope Park is easy—well if you consider life threatening banters and petty arguments between the raven haired girl and her twin then yes, it is easy, totally. The other day, Lizzie almost threw the butterknife at Penelope because the latter said something about how Lizzie’s shirt fits. Josie was glad she walked in time to prevent a homicide. As much as she loves Lizzie, she’s not ready to bury a body… even more if the said body is Penelope.

For days, Josie has been the in between. Constantly pulling the two from ripping each other’s throats out, when she wasn’t around, she makes sure that there’s someone to supervise, because the last time she left Penelope and Lizzie together a murder almost happened.

“Why are we watching this creepy stuff?” Lizzie complained while leaning on the couch, “Are you plotting my death, using this… uh, crime documentaries?”

Penelope snorted, “As if you’re worthy of my time…”

Lizzie gasped comically, “What? So you won’t kill me?”

Josie just shook her head and focused on the television.

Penelope laughs and Josie couldn’t help but falter at the sound. They are friends. Josie wanted to write that on her forehead so she would not forget, well, she doesn’t. It’s just that, there are moments where she suffers from relapses. One example was when she almost chopped her finger off because Penelope’s collar bones are distracting the living daylight out of her (she wears a lot of off shoulders) or times when Lizzie had to stomped on her foot for staring too much at Penelope when she’s not looking, Josie puts all the liability on Penelope, because why does she have perfect skin and such great ass—

“Nah uh,” Penelope shook her head, “can’t risk getting blood on my hands… but I’d probably hire a hitman though—“

Lizzie hit the arm of the couch ridiculously, “Aha! I knew it,” then she turned to Josie, “Sister, did you hear that?”

Josie snapped out of her thoughts, “What?”

“The devil said she’s going to kill me.”

“Yeah, totally… like I’m capable of murder.” Penelope chortled, her sarcasm hit Josie like a cold water, waking her up from daze.

“Lizzie…” Josie chanted, looking at her sister sternly. They have both been told to act nice around Penelope. Josie can’t see why because Penelope seemed so chill about everything… or maybe she’s just really good at hiding it.

“Fine,” Lizzie huffed. The doorbell rang and Lizzie rolled her eyes, “I’ll get it…”

“Penelope,” Josie began, Penelope turned her attention to her, “Be nice.”

“Josie,” Penelope parots back, “Lizzie’s just obsessed with me, calm down.”

“Jesus Christ. Get over yourself,” Josie pushed Penelope’s shoulder a little and felt her hands get fried. She shouldn’t have done that.

“No. _You_ need to get over yourself,” Penelope winks at her, “you’re obsessed with me too.”

“Fuck you, Penelope,” Josie hissed. Now she owes the swear jar a dollar.

“Oh, that was hot… friends with benefits are more of my brand, I just didn’t know it was your thing too—“

_“For God’s sake! Is the Saltzman household a rescue center now?”_

A few loud stomps later Josie saw a familiar auburn hair and a warm smile, greeting both of them at the living room.

“Great! A circus,” Lizzie groaned and slumped on the couch.

“Hi,” Hope chirped, “Why the hell didn’t you tell me that you were back?” It was directed at Penelope and Josie couldn’t help but raise a brow.

“If you miss me, just say it Mikaelson,” Penelope smirked and stood up.

Josie could hear Lizzie making gag noises and for a moment she wanted to do it too. Penelope and Hope ignored the twins as if they were too caught up seeing each other. Josie looked away. What the hell is wrong with her? The two had been inseparable ever since, why is she only acting weird now?

“Shut up and get coffee with me,” Hope smiled and she lets Penelope arch her arm on hers. It was fine, Josie was fine with it. It was nice seeing Penelope with someone else, it didn’t trigger something that Josie has been trying to bury these past few days every time Penelope would go and party with her _other_ friends. Josie’s okay with it. She’s also okay when Hope bid them goodbye and tiptoed to whisper something in Penelope’s ear… and she’s definitely okay when Penelope return the favor and the two shared a fit of giggles. Yep, Josie’s okay.

They are definitely flirting and Josie’s fine with that.

“Well, that was hard to watch,” Lizzie said before walking up to her room, “Gross.”

“It was,” Josie whispered after making sure that Lizzie was already gone. Now, she’s alone at the living room, watching old white men lure girls into their trap. It wasn’t bad, because this would be a perfect time to reflect on herself. Her impulsive actions that requires a little evaluation and questioning.

Does she like Penelope?

Josie choked on the popcorn when the question rang on her head. _Do… do I?_

For starters, Josie likes seeing Penelope’s eyes flutter every morning when she opens the curtains. She likes hearing her mumble something when she’s asleep or the way her voice sounds when she greets Josie after waking up, smug or not. She also found out that she likes it when Penelope drinks her milk (she hates coffee) and how Penelope would wipe her upper lip after chugging it all down in several gulps (Penelope’s face would turn red whenever Josie stares at her while doing that, but then she would smirk and Josie would roll her eyes). Josie also likes the way Penelope makes her feel when she’s writing something at her journal (who would’ve thought that Penelope keeps one?) and she would look at Josie, flash her a kind smile and return to scribbling. Penelope could be annoying and a total bitch sometimes, but she’s also soft and Josie likes it.

But Josie gets confused sometimes, because Penelope shows her a lot of versions of herself and she doesn’t know which is the real her.

Penelope could act sweet and nice to the extent of making Josie breakfast because she slept in and the whole family left without her for their usual weekend picnic with their Uncle Damon (it was Josie’s fault, by the way, she stayed up too late) and some days she would act as if Josie doesn’t exist at all… but most days she would leave the bathroom door open while she showers just so she could annoy Josie.

When Penelope’s being mean, it’s charming, when she’s nice, it’s endearing, thus, Josie’s dilemma.

Josie groaned. _This is so frustrating!_

It also didn’t help that when she woke up that night to ease her bladder (her mind barely functioning at all) she was met by the sight of an almost naked Penelope; a small smirk playing on the raven haired girl’s lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I've been writing this for days and it went totally different than I had originally planned (well the whole story isn't how i imagined it to be but ig impulsiveness is what keeps it going now). School has been cancelled for a week due to volcanic ashfall & not so subtle earthquakes and I've been buried inside the house the whole time lmao. 
> 
> Last christmas the whole fam went to the hospital to visit my uncle (who undergone a heart surgery) and someone paged Doctor Park... and I've been sitting on the idea for weeks now. Tell me what you think. Penelope as a doctor, hm?
> 
> Anyways, I've been reading your comments and you guys are the best! Thank you! Pls drink your water.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! Your comments are wonderful btw thank wuuu


	6. I like you at 2AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope broke the silence, “Do you think your mom has ice cream in the freezer?”
> 
> “Penelope, it’s 2 o’clock in the morning.”
> 
> “I know.” Penelope scooted closer, “But isn’t that our thing?”

“ _Oh, for fuck’s sake!_ ” Josie hissed while turning her back, the ghost of Penelope’s olive skin and wet hair hunts her vision as she bit her lip, “I told you to lock the door, Penelope! How hard is that to remember?”

Penelope chuckled, sexy and hoarse, like she has been smoking and maybe she really was because Josie detects a hint of weed all over her bathroom, “ _Geez_. I’m sorry, mom.”

Josie cleared her throat; her face contorts into annoyance, “Are you decent?”

“Define decent,” Penelope teased and Josie groans in frustration.

“Penelope,” she reprimanded, her tone screams authority and if only she’s looking back, she would’ve seen Penelope flinched, “I really need to pee.”

Josie almost jumped off when she felt something warm in her ear, Penelope smells like alcohol and weed, a hint of cigarette and tons of mint. She’s like a walking bar that wears Josie’s shampoo, Josie doesn’t know if that makes any sense but that’s how Penelope reeks off at the moment, “The bathroom’s yours, princess.”

Penelope laughed and strutted away but not before winking at Josie. Josie shook her head, _well, that was sexy_. When she’s done she saw Penelope sitting on the floor and leaning on her bed, phone in hand, smiling. She threw Josie a glance and smirked.

“Hey, Jojo.” She slurred her words out.

“Are you drunk?”

Penelope sniggered. “Drunk on your looooove?” Penelope hummed to herself, “Yes.”

Josie’s face flushed as she shook her head, “Real smooth, Pen, real smooth.” The nickname just came out of her naturally. Like she has been using it in her head for years, Josie mentally beat herself over it _. Pen?_ _Josie, what is wrong with you?_

Penelope murmured something then a small smile played on her lips, Josie almost melted because she looks so soft, so vulnerable, Penelope tapped the space beside her. Josie got the message and sat with Penelope. She sucked on her breath when she felt how warm Penelope is. Josie got tingles all over her arms and she tried her best to ignore it.

“I like it,” Penelope stated, a shy grin appeared on her face as she look down.

Josie was seemingly distracted and admiring the person beside her, “Hmm?”

“The nickname,” Penelope scoffed, “I like it.”

“Oh,” Josie hummed, “You do?”

“No, I don’t.” Penelope wiggled her eyebrows in sarcasm and Josie frowned.

They were silent for a minute. It wasn’t uncomfortable or awkward, if anything, it feels familiar. The moment feels like them, at the park, the night Josie saw Penelope. She just realized that 2 AMs are becoming kind of their hour. It’s the only time that Penelope lets Josie find the chink in her armor and bring her walls down. 2AM Penelope is just… honest.

Josie decided that from now on, Penelope at 2AM is her favorite Penelope. Not that it matters, she likes all of her version. Just that this one poses so much feelings and softness that Josie took it upon herself the need to protect Penelope at this hour.

Penelope broke the silence, “Do you think your mom has ice cream in the freezer?”

“Penelope, it’s 2 o’clock in the morning.”

“I know.” Penelope scooted closer, “But isn’t that our thing?”

Josie contemplated for a second but one glance at Penelope’s excited (a little stoned or maybe drunk too) face made her push all inhibitions aside, “Fine.”

“Thanks, Jojo. You’re perfect,” Penelope’s dope smile almost melted Josie. She resembled her eight year old self, carefree and genuine.

Josie tiptoed her way towards the kitchen. Careful not to make noises, she grabs a tub of chocolate chip ice cream… and spoons. She learned her lesson. Ice cream without spoons is just a sticky disaster, not that she didn’t enjoy seeing Penelope lick her fingers, Josie blushed at the thought (God, that sounds terribly inappropriate) but now is not the time to make a mess in her bedroom.

When she got back into her room, Penelope was already laying down on the floor, facing the side of Josie’s bed, her legs up in the air. Penelope giggled, “Jojo, I can’t feel my legs!”

Josie groaned, “Put your legs down, dumbass… and try not to wake up the neighbors.”

Penelope’s eyes darted towards Josie, she grinned so wide Josie thought for a moment that Penelope lost her eyes, “I’m sorry, Jojo… _Jojooooo_. Jojo Siwa?”

Josie rolled her eyes but a small smile escaped her lips, how Penelope goes from being all sexy and smoking hot to a cute, adorable dork is beyond her, “Here’s your ice cream…” Penelope rolled and sat up, Josie groaned, was that cuteness really necessary?

“Did you forget the spoons?”

“No,” she handed Penelope the utensil.

“This spoon looks cute,” Penelope murmured while looking at it closely, “Oh, wait. That’s me!” She looks at Josie while pointing at the spoon.

Josie sighed, “How drunk are you?”

She witnessed high Penelope—quiet, stares into space and broods in one corner—and this one clearly isn’t it. Josie shook her head in amusement as Penelope makes stupid faces and drags out her words in order to make her sound like a man, it was funny until she began shouting nonsense _(Save turtles! Come on, Mojo Jojo Siwa! Let’s save turtles!)_ and Josie had to practically jumped her out, putting her hands on Penelope’s mouth.

“What is wrong with you?!” Josie spat out, her eyes narrowing at Penelope. She’s aware of how warm Penelope’s lips felt on her palm as well as how close they are. Josie’s roughly sitting on Penelope’s lap. Penelope’s eyes gazing up at Josie’s, green and cheerful, and Josie, as if she’s caught on some magical spell, was frozen on the spot…well, that was until she felt Penelope’s tongue on her the skin of her palm that she finally realize how compromising their position is given that they are now, uh, _friends_.

She got off Penelope’s lap, feeling the way her chest heaves. Josie cleared her throat and looked at Penelope sternly, “Please, don’t scream… and what did you drink? Jesus.”

Penelope shifted her gaze down, if Josie hadn’t known better, she would’ve thought that Penelope looks ashamed, “I might have raided my mom’s wine collection…”

Josie facepalmed, “Oh.”

Penelope pouted, “I’m sorry, Jojo.”

“Why?”

“Because…” Penelope stared at the door, “because…uhm.”

“Penelope, what?” Josie frowned.

“Uh, I don’t know. I forgot… can you give me a hug?”

Well, that took Josie by surprise, because it was out of character. Penelope does whatever she wants, with or without approval… and if she ever got in trouble doing that, Penelope uses her charm to get away. Josie hesitates, bit her lip. She looked around, a habit she developed around Penelope, it was useful when they were making out, because she can spot anyone that might walk in.

But they are not making out right now, and it’s 2 AM, and Penelope is currently a mess. Maybe a hug won’t hurt, right?

So Josie opened her arms and Penelope scooted closer.

“God, Josie. You smell good,” Penelope whispered in Josie’s hair and there’s something about the way she said it that made Josie think that she’s sober, “you smell like, rainbows and unicorns… but not like pink unicorns, more like yellow, you know? But not like yellow _yellow_ , but yellow like gold.”

Okay, maybe not _that_ sober.

Josie chuckled, letting Penelope go, the raven haired girl now leans on her shoulder, and her warmth sends electricity towards Josie’s spine, “Did you know that my mom ran off with a guy she met on cruise?” Penelope murmured, she string the words in a way that doesn’t make her look like she cares. Josie noticed that even in her intoxicated state, Penelope still appears to build walls around her… which is heartbreaking and sad.

How many people did she reach out to only to be pushed away, that now she feels like her feelings are not valid?

“Did you know that, Jojo?” Penelope reiterated when Josie didn’t respond.

“No,” Josie’s hands automatically searched for Penelope’s, when she found it, she took it in her own and held it tightly, “I’m sorry.”

“No, no, no, that’s not the fun part,” Penelope leaned back and Josie felt the weight of her shoulder being lifted, Penelope looked at her with her big eyes, “she also put the house on sale.”

Josie’s words got stuck on her mouth. How can someone do that? She can understand the divorce, but leaving her kids for a lover and putting the house on sale when her youngest daughter is barely legal? That’s just… _cruel_. Josie detects a small tremor on Penelope’s hands so she squeezed it.

“ _Aaand_ , my Dad got his own family in Belgium.” Penelope’s eyes went up to the ceiling as if she’s thinking really hard when actually she got it all figured out, Josie’s heart stung at how wide Penelope’s smile is, she can’t—“Preston’s divorced… and oh! Her wife, Ana? I mean, ex-wife,” Penelope chuckled, a small glimmer rolled down her cheeks, and all Josie wanted was to tell her to stop, she doesn’t have to pretend that it’s all right when everything is falling apart. Penelope’s voice broke, “S-she’s threatening to ship off Pedro with her… that’s like oceans away!” Penelope laughs. And cries. And it’s all too much and for a moment Josie’s mind couldn’t function.

Penelope isn’t a bitch. She’s not mean, nor heartless.

Josie remembered the time she’s thought Penelope was all that. The times she called her names and swore to hate her forever and for what? Because her skirt was ruined? Because she stole her mom’s attention from them? Because of some petty crush she had on Hope?

Penelope’s not evil, but maybe, _maybe_ Josie is.

_I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry,_ her mind says on loop as she stares at the helpless Penelope.

_I’m sorry_. Only that she couldn’t say it out loud.

Instead, Josie pulled Penelope closer to her, her eyes tearing up at the way Penelope’s shoulder shook. The way she tries so hard to suppress her sobs. Josie discreetly wiped her cheek; she put on a brave face and pushed a strand of Penelope’s hair behind her ear. She gently held Penelope’s face within her hands and even the way she leaned on her, broke Josie.

Josie looked directly at Penelope’s cloudy eyes. Her voice shakes as she said those words, only that there’s so much conviction on them that it’s barely noticeable.

“It’s alright, Pen. I’m here.”

* * *

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Penelope murmured as she rolled away from Josie. Josie woke up with Penelope hugging her from behind. It was nice and very domestic; she could get use to waking up with Penelope every morning if that meant hugs and peaceful breathing, because friends do that right? It’s not like she’s overstepping on a line she drew herself. She doesn’t like Penelope, at least not that way. Or maybe she does. _No, I don’t_. Josie cursed at her thought process and told herself to enjoy the moment.

Well, the moment’s ruined now.

Penelope sat up on the side of Josie’s bed, her back turned to Josie. Penelope’s buried her face onto her hands, “I was a mess last night, was I?” Josie heard a hint of fear and shame at her voice but it didn’t mask the slight sadness that was hidden beneath all that.

Josie sat up on the bed, disappointed at the void Penelope left when she moved away,   
“It’s fine…”

“No, it’s not.” Penelope countered defensively, “I can understand if you want to kick me out, I mean I could—“

“Oh my God, can you _please_ stop doing that?”

“Doing what?” Penelope looked back at her.

“Assume what other people want,” Josie bit her lip, “you’re always welcome here, you know that right?”

Josie saw how Penelope flinched, how her eyebrows scrunched, she’s analyzing the situation and it scares Josie.

“Can we just forget about last night, Josie?”

Josie opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again, afraid to make things worse. She was glad when her phone rang and she immediately sunk back again to her bed. It was her mom, saying that they all left for their picnic because they don’t want to wake her up (her ever considerate mom annoys her sometimes) and that she should come because her Aunt Bonnie misses her and that she’s been MIA for the last two picnics courtesy of none other than Penelope Park.

“Push me all you want, I don’t care,” Penelope threw her phone somewhere and covered her face with a pillow; “I won’t leave you alone.”

Penelope sighed exasperatedly in response.

Josie jolted to sit up; you can imagine a bulb lighting up on her head, as if an idea just struck her and Penelope looked at her weirdly.

“Do you like swimming?” Josie asked.

Penelope shrugged, “Depends…” She smirked at Josie, “are you going to be in bikini or…?”

Josie rolled her eyes but felt relieve. She knows snarky Penelope can be mean, hurtful and at times a temptress but it’s all just a front. A defense mechanism for all that traumatic circumstances that seems to never leave the raven haired girl alone.

“Do you know how to drive?”

Penelope slumped back against Josie’s bed, her arms slightly touching Josie and again, for a hundred times, Josie’s focus snapped.

Penelope threw her a look, Josie was still trying to process how good she looks in the morning and she felt ashamed for herself, so she tried focusing her attention at the task at hand. Penelope chuckled, “What’s this? Twenty questions?”

“No,” Josie groaned, “Just answer it.”

“I can’t,” Penelope laughs and it’s so nice hearing it. Josie fought the butterflies in her stomach, _now is not the time, Josie, calm down._

Josie pouted in disappointment and Penelope’s face dropped.

“But I know someone who can,” Penelope shrugged.

“Really?” Josie’s eyes twinkled.

Penelope’s stomach growled and she sniggered, “What about breakfast first?” She scrunched up her nose and Josie was reminded of how cute Penelope was last night. There goes the flutter on her stomach again.

“Probably some advil too,” Josie added and Penelope groaned in response. When they were downstairs Penelope grabbed her arm.

“Jojo, I’m really sorry about last night.”

Josie took Penelope’s hand into hers, Penelope’s eyes mirrored fear and Josie look directly at them, “You don’t have to apologize for your feelings, Penelope. Not with me.” Penelope’s eyes brighten, her lips quivering a little but she was quick to mask them with her stone cold façade,

Penelope pulled her hand away and stretched, breaking the moment, “I’m famished…”

Josie immediately distanced herself, she opened the fridge, “Should we… should we just order?”

“What? Why?”

“I don’t want to burn things…” Josie admitted as she bit her lip.

“Hm,” Penelope crossed her arms on her chest, “You’re cute, but no. We’re not doing that.” She raised her hand at Josie, “Where is the flour?”

“Second cupboard,” Josie hesitated, “Do you know how to cook?”

“Yeah, unlike someone, I know my ways around the kitchen…” She looked back at Josie, “and oh, I don’t burn pans.”

“That was one time!” Josie grunted. Penelope’s clearly referring to the time she almost ruined the elegance of the Park’s kitchen with her stubbornness to read instructions, “you’re never gonna let me live that down, are you?”

Penelope stuck her tongue out while mixing the ingredients, “Never… what do you think about pancakes?”

Josie smiled, “Sounds perfect.”

It was indeed perfect, a few minutes later, Penelope arrived at the living room juggling two plates and a cup of coffee in her hands, her eyebrows wiggling at Josie. The pancakes have whipped cream as eyes and blueberries as a mouth. It bore great resemblance to her Uncle Damon’s pancakes that her Aunt Bonnie brags about, while her Aunt Elena rolls her eyes.

“This looks questionable,” Josie complained at Penelope.

“Don’t knock it till you try it,” Penelope winked at her.

It was good and the way Penelope looked at her when she took a bite implied that she knows that. Josie decided not to illicit any reaction and continued to eat with her poker face on. Penelope just shook her head while grinning. When they are done, Josie decided to do the dishes while Penelope sits on the counter top, her perfectly tanned legs swaying. She’s eating an apple while burning a hole at Josie’s head. Josie sensed it so she turns her head to look at Penelope and the latter gaze away.

“Go get dressed. I’ll just finish this up.”

Penelope’s face contorts in confusion, “Where are we going?”

“To my Aunt’s place.”

“Oh, can’t I just stay here?”

Josie wiped her hands with paper towels, “And let you get drunk on your own again? No… plus, I need a ride.” Josie made a peace sign but immediately regretted it when she realized how dumb she must have look.

Penelope scoffed, “ _Adorable_.” But Josie wasn’t able to make out the word, so she just swats it off, “Okay. Let me just call someone.”

That _someone_ happened to be Hope Mikaelson and Josie stares outside of the window car as the two best friends chatter in front of her. She wishes she had someone at the back so she wouldn’t feel so out of place. The two seemed to know each other so well and the easiness of the conversation made Josie jealous. Penelope and her don’t talk like that and they certainly don’t look at each other the same way the two does. When they are silent, they share knowing glances and meaningful smiles and Josie felt herself shrunk a little further into her seat.

“So, Josie… how’s living with this one?” Hope looked at her through the mirror and her eyes reeks of curiosity and something Josie couldn’t put her finger into.

Josie cleared her throat, “Tolerable.”

“We sleep on the same bed,” Penelope added and Josie blushed. She heard Hope chuckled at Penelope’s statement and the two shared that look again…

“It’s because Lizzie wouldn’t let me sleep in her room,” Josie protested, it’s true. She’s currently on an exile, Lizzie doesn’t want to share the bedroom with her because she didn’t show the least of resistance when her mom took Penelope in.

Hope hummed in response and Josie saw how Penelope’s eyes flickered at the mention of Lizzie’s name. She’s looking at Hope as if she knows something she shouldn’t. Penelope coughed, “Uhm, Jojo… Is Lizzie single right now?”

Josie swore that if she’s drinking something she would’ve choked herself, “She’s not interested in you, Penelope.”

Penelope grinned widely and Hope made guttural sounds, “God, no. I’m just asking for a friend.”

“Oh.”

Hope scoffed, “So… is she?”

“Well, she’s not dating anyone at the moment…”

Penelope threw Hope a glance, “Why do I feel like there’s _a but_?”

“But, she’s been saying she’s interested in someone…” Josie sighed, “She just wouldn’t tell me who it is.”

Hope stepped on the brake and the car stopped abruptly, “Geez, Mikaelson. You trying to kill us?”

Hope glared at Penelope, “We’re here.”

When they got off the car Josie saw her mom waved, her dad was cooking barbeque but he smiled at them. Hope was about to walk away when she heard Caroline shouting from a distance, “Come on, girls! Join us for picnic.”

“Yeah, come on Hope. Join us,” Josie smiled.

“Yeah, Hope. Lizzie’s here,” Penelope teased and Josie’s brow rose up.

Hope was about to refuse when Josie’s uncle, Damon, showed up, “Well, hello little squirt number two.” He took Josie in with his free arm and gave her a warm hug, “I didn’t expect the tiny Mikaelson to be here, how’s your Dad?” He said as he let go of Josie to give Hope a hug as well.

“Same old, same old.” Hope squeaked.

“And—“ Damon was about to introduce himself to Penelope when a young girl, about Josie’s age appeared. She’s wearing her Aunt Elena’s smile, with long brown locks and striking blue eyes, no one could ever mistake her for anyone. It’s the Salvatore and Gilbert genes right there.

“ _Oh my God, who is that_?” Josie heard Penelope say in a small, quiet tone. She had to fight the urge to roll her eyes.

“Hi, Josie,” Josie smiled and hugged Stefanie Salvatore, when she pulled away, she grinned wildly at Hope. Her ocean blue eyes sparkles under the sun, “I missed you, Andrea.”

Hope grunted, “Don’t call me that.”

“Dad, they need the olive oil…” She said to Damon and Damon ruffled her daughter’s hair, “Geez, Stef, your old man was just greeting these little devils. Wait… who are you?” The last sentence clearly directed at Penelope.

“Oh, I’m Penelope Sir. Penelope Park,” she offered her hands and Damon shook it, “a friend of Hope and Josie.”

“Damon. Welcome, Penelope. Picnics could get a little crazy here, hope you don’t mind…” A loud, _where’s the olive oil_ , distracts her uncle and he rolled his eyes, “That’s me…” Then he sped off as if he has vampire speed.

Josie saw how Stefanie’s eyes immediately darted at Penelope, how her enthusiasm brims over when she saw the raven haired girl, finally aware of her presence, “Hi, Penelope… I’m Stefanie,” she offered her hand and Penelope’s smile widen as she shook Stefanie’s hand.

“Hey, nice to meet you.” Penelope greeted, her flirtatious smile and intense gaze was clearly working on Stefanie and beginning to annoy Josie.

“Josie! Why are you so la—“ Lizzie stopped on her tracks when she saw Hope beside her, her face is in confusion and Josie swore a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. Lizzie quickly upped her chin, obviously feigning confidence, “ _Mikaelson_.”

“Lizzie, hey.” Hope smiled at her twin sister and there’s something going on here. Josie made a mental note to interrogate Lizzie later but for now, she needs to pay attention to Penelope because she looks like she’s ready to move in with Stefanie.

“Josie didn’t mention a gorgeous cousin,” Penelope smirked at Josie and Stefanie blushed.

Okay, this is getting out of hand. Josie needs to protect her cousin from Penelope. Not that she feels a brewing jealousy. She just needs to get her cousin out of the way before she gets swept off by Penelope’s charm. Josie bit her lip as she saw Lizzie drags Hope away from them and she was left with Penelope and Stefanie who’s basically undressing each other with their eyes.

Josie crossed her arms, “So, uh Penelope can you—“

“Care for a little tour?” Stefanie interrupted Josie. _Okay, that was rude._

Penelope giggled a soft yes.

Josie had to bite the inside of her cheek. Did Penelope just giggle at her cousin?

_Maybe… maybe bringing Penelope along was a wrong move._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I'm back again, we reach 400 kudoooos, thank you! Btw, here's what I've written for the last few days. Idk where this is heading buut don't worry i got this all figured out. What'd you think about the last episode? Alyssa Chang def brought out the Mikaelson in Hope, and dark Josie am i right? (we love chaotic queens)
> 
> P.S. forgive my poor attempt to write a domestic Posie, it's bad, ik  
> P.P.S kudos and comments are appreciated! pls drink your water


	7. Meet Me in the Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Friends?” Josie looks up only to see Penelope’s blank eyes, a smile that is borderline offending.
> 
> Penelope nodded, “Yeah, totally.” 
> 
> Josie looks away and lets out an empty laugh, hugging herself, she said, “Friends.”

Josie is the care taker.

She’s also a giver. An open person, the nice young lady who does weekend grocery for the old lady across the street, the responsible daughter (as how Penelope once emphasized) and the understanding twin. Everything she has, she shares with Lizzie, and if her sister doesn’t want to share, she’ll give away, happy to please. It’s wrong but it’s what she’s accustomed to, and she doesn’t have the will power to go out of routine.

She’s also never thought of herself as a jealous person, let alone someone who feels possessive at simple things. Like Penelope leaning in to hear something Stefanie had said, or her cousin brushing her hand at Penelope’s thighs, all of which are simple gestures friends do. But Josie couldn’t help it, her chest involuntarily clenches at the sight, her arms vibrating with revulsion. Josie had to berate herself for looking at Stef sharply, she shouldn’t… _she shouldn’t think that way_.

“So… this is the Penelope,” her Aunt Bonnie said earlier when Josie introduced Penelope to her Aunts, “I’ve heard so much about you.” Penelope threw Josie a look, the things her Aunt heard were mostly about her hatred towards the girl. Lizzie would sometimes contribute to it when she’s feeling kind as to let the word Satan roll out of her tongue during one of their many picnics.

Penelope just smiled, offered her hands, “Nice to meet you, uh—“

Josie saw the shock on Penelope’s face when her Aunt pulled Penelope into a hug, “Just call me Bonnie… and nice to meet you too, Penelope.”

Josie should’ve said it beforehand. Her family is a huge fan of hugs. Her Aunt Elena also hugged Penelope and she could see how Penelope softened, how her eyes sparkle at the warm welcome and for a second Josie forgets her dilemmas. It turns out, everybody likes Penelope Park. Her charm doesn’t only work on kids their age but also on adults. Her Uncle Damon instantly likes her due to her natural streak for sarcasm, her Aunt Bonnie for her knowledge of Salem witches (her Aunt Bonnie’s a fan of supernatural history) while her Aunt Elena finds her endearing, “I like her,” she whispered to Josie while looking at Stefanie who’s now smiling wide at something Penelope had said.

Lizzie stood beside her, “What’s the concerned pouty face all about?”

“What?”

Lizzie squeezed her eyes shut, her lips formed a thin line as she exhaled some air, Josie just ignored her and continued chopping the carrots, “Be honest, Josette. This is going to sound _real_ insane but you could just say no if it’s not true okay?”

Josie hummed in response, her eyes still glued to where Penelope is and her chest tightens when she witness how Penelope was animatedly telling a story. She’s just so charming, so loveable. Sometimes Josie wishes Penelope wasn’t so amicable and such an eye candy, because if that’s the case she wouldn’t have to worry about the people getting enamored by the green eyed devil. She could have Penelope all to herself. Josie, for the first time in her life, wanted something, _someone_. Only if she has the courage to admit it.

Her thought process was lost on track when Lizzie spoke.

“Do you, perhaps…” Lizzie trailed off, as if she’s also repulsed by what she’s about to say, “like the she devil?”

“What?” The question didn’t register at first but when it finally dawned on Josie, her hands trembled in sheer panic, “No! Ow—“ Josie immediately dropped the knife when she felt a hot searing pain on her finger, the crimson blood appeared on the tiny prick. The amount of blood that was coming out of it was pretty startling for such relatively small wound.

Lizzie paled at the sight of blood, “Oh my God,” her twin panicked, “Josie, I’m sorry, oh God, _what should I do?”_

“No, Lizzie. It’s okay,” Josie assured her sister while putting pressure on her throbbing finger, “it’s not that big,” _even though it hurts_ , Josie’s back again on exercising her toxic trait. Always putting herself second, constantly refusing any help, “I’ll take care of it… can you chop the olives for me?”

Lizzie hesitated for a while, “Are you sure?” Lizzie bit her lip, “I could clean it for you—“

“No, I could do it. I’m fine,” Josie flashed her sister a soft smile to guarantee her that she’s okay. Knowing Lizzie, she’d probably make a big deal out of it and it wouldn’t be good for her mental health. Lizzie gave her a worried look and Josie went on to squeeze her sister’s arm, “Liz, it’s a cut. A small cut, I’m not gonna die.” Josie let out a small chuckle.

“You better not,” Lizzie warned.

The Salvatore house was a huge property owned by Damon Salvatore and his late brother Stefan. Walking to the kitchen was easy, it’s getting the medicine that’s hard. Apparently it was situated on a top shelf and even with Josie’s long legs, she couldn’t reach it, “C’mon,” she grunted as she felt the drop of blood traveled to her palm. Her demise didn’t improved though when a familiar voice echoed in the room, “Need any help, Jojo?”

Josie rolled her eyes, “Done with the flirting?”

Penelope’s mouth quirk upwards and Josie turned her back, feeling sick about the fact that her voice actually sounds bitter, it wasn’t long before she sensed Penelope’s body on her. Josie could feel Penelope’s skin and it made her shiver. The girl was shorter than Josie (it wasn’t really a problem though, for every centimeter she lacks, she compensated with other _things_ ) but she managed to get the box.

“Let me look at it.”

Josie hid her arm behind her back, and used her other arm to ask for the box, “No. Give me that.”

“Josie, you’re literally bleeding. Come on,” Penelope sighs but Josie was very adamant about it, “Jojo…”

“No. Hand me the medicine, Penelope.”

“What is your problem?”

_You. The fact that you have been talking to Stefanie and haven’t paid any attention to me in the past couple of hours and that it took you to see me bleeding to finally notice that I am existing in the same plane as you are. I’m sorry you had to leave your latest conquest. I’ll be careful from now on, Penelope._

“Nothing,” Josie huffs, “Just give me the damn medicine, please?”

“Jesus Christ, Josie. Let yourself be taken care of, _for once_!" Penelope's voice was higher than usual, her words coated with something bitter, the edges took Josie by surprise. The concern in Penelope's eyes scares Josie... probably because it is foreign and she's uncertain if it’s genuine or not.

Josie stood straight, her chin up in confidence, "Why do you care?"

Penelope was taken aback by her question, her face went from looking like she’s on the verge of panic, but she must have mastered the art of putting a mask because Josie didn't notice it. Instead, Josie saw a smirk, "We're friends, aren't we? You look after me and I look after you. It's only fair."

Josie bit her lip, suddenly her shoes became the most interesting thing the world, "Yeah," Josie shrugs, "Yeah, sure."

"Now, come here," Penelope pulled her arm and redirected her hand into the sink. She helped Josie clean the blood on her wound, carefully massaging her palm. Josie squeezed her eyes shut and wishes for it to stop, it's too much. Her jealousy, yes, _she is jealous_. Her anger, her hatred. Her fondness for Penelope. Penelope's touch and the way it makes her feel.

She should just lay it all out, right? That was the plan, all along. Tell Penelope that she's beginning to... to like her.

Only now that it’s true. Not just some ploy to get away. It’s real… and it’s scaring her.

Josie looks at Penelope, the latter purses her lips as her eyebrows furrowed at Josie's small cut. There's just something about it, something Josie's well-read mind couldn't figure out.

Maybe it doesn't need any figuring out. Maybe that's just how it is.

_I should tell her._

Then maybe, Penelope would look at her in disgust, move away and tell her off, all of that would be enough to make Josie's feelings go away. It will break her heart, cost her gallons of ice cream and hours of Friends on repeat but the sooner the better. The sooner, the less her heart will be shattered. It will crack, but maybe she could still save it from an all-out smashing.

"Penelope..."

"Hmm?" Penelope's focus was commendable but then she closed the tap. Her hands on her hips while she’s still holding Josie’s hand, looking at it as if it’s the most precious thing in the world.

"I... I-I," Josie cleared her throat but before she could even find her courage, Penelope managed to take it all away again, " _what the hell are you doing?!_ " Josie hissed her eyes wide in shock. Her face by passing red and going straight crimson. Penelope had just taken Josie's wounded finger into her mouth.

Penelope didn't say anything. She just stared at Josie while she sucks on her finger. It’s summer, naturally, everything would be hot. That was what's running on Josie's mind as she tries to make sense of what is happening. What was she thinking earlier? What was she going to say? Penelope was still staring directly at her, Josie could feel the softness of her lips. The way her tongue coaxes her finger to relieve the pain... but Josie's _other_ pain was starting to get unbearable, because if she's going to be honest, this is turning her on.

Josie had called it the Penelope effect.

"Fuck it," Josie said while pulling her finger from Penelope's lips. The raven-haired girl's eyes glistened in mischief as Josie pulled her arm and dragged her quite violently. Penelope didn't retaliate nor speak but she just lets Josie take control. She also didn't speak when Josie slammed her against the door of an empty room as she closed it. Penelope just leaned on it, smiled, and wiggled her eyebrows.

"What now?" Penelope finally asked.

Josie let out a frustrated whimper, her face inches away from Penelope, she could feel it, of all the times they made out, she could say that she missed it. Being this close, smelling Penelope's perfume, her shampoo, her lipgloss.

"Are you gonna kiss me or...?" Penelope's mouth curved upwards, she's so confident. So full of herself and Josie couldn't help it. She would kiss her... she can. But she knows she shouldn't. They are friends. Friends.

Josie's breathing are becoming shallow, so is Penelope's, her eyes gazing up Josie's lips, for seconds they just stood there, inches apart. Both waiting for the other one to do something, to just lean in and get it over with. Josie's teenage hormone should do it, or maybe Penelope’s. It’ll pass, it’s just lust.

 _Josie, is it?_ A part of her quips.

Josie could feel the way Penelope's chest heaves, even her breathing is so... _so sexy_.

"Are you gonna do it, Josie?" Penelope asks again. Her voice huskier, deep. Her smoking hot baritone sends quakes towards Josie's spine, "Are you?"

"Shut up," Josie breathed. Josie leaned in and she could feel Penelope's eyes on her. She isn't moving, amusement written all over her face. Josie had read that parts of the brain that contributes on decision making aren’t fully developed at seventeen. So when she saw how detach, how funny this must’ve look in Penelope’s eyes, she stopped.

Penelope wasn’t moving, she’s not even engage in it and her heart aches a little _. Is she... did she came off as desperate?_ Josie saw it as a sign and she backs out. Clearly, everything she's feeling doesn't go both ways.

Penelope is done with her... because if it is like the good old fun times, she would've met Josie in the middle. Hell, she would've pulled Josie back the moment she stepped away. Penelope would've flipped them over, smiled at Josie and compliment her hair... even though it was just a flirty gesture, Josie would appreciate it.

But now, all Josie could see was Penelope’s boredom. The scrunch on the raven haired girl’s forehead, that Josie assumes, must be from the inconvenience that is _her_.

Josie cleared her throat, swallowing the bitter bile that had taken homage inside her mouth the moment she moved away.

"I'm sorry," Josie looks away, "I'm sorry." She reiterated, suddenly feeling small.

Josie doesn't want to see Penelope's reaction but when does she ever trust herself around the girl? She wished she didn’t look because she saw pity at Penelope. She shrugs at Josie, “It’s cool. I know, I’m irresistible.” Penelope tried diffusing the thick atmosphere with her inherent smugness and it should work. Only it didn’t.

Josie chuckled a little bit, senseless euphoria.

“Yeah,” her voice cracks, “Evil temptress.”

Penelope’s laughter filled up the room, and then silence.

“What do you really want, Josie?” Penelope said, there’s softness in her voice that made Josie think that maybe she wants what Josie wants. That’s she’ll do whatever Josie will say.

“I want us…” Josie said. It went out unnoticed; Josie hadn’t really put much thought about it. Penelope moved a little, her position shift from leaning on the door and crossing her arms against her chest to standing straight.

And of course, Josie being Josie had to put what other people want above her and seeing the way Penelope reacts at her previous statement, it was clear that wasn’t what she wanted to hear. So Josie did it again, “I want us to be friends…” She quickly fumbled out, it almost didn’t make any sense.

She closed her eyes tight _, un-fucking-believable Josette_.

Penelope coughed, “We are friends.” She said coldly, and probably a little hard than Josie expected. _Yeah, I know. Don’t rub it in_. Josie had to bit her lip to stop herself from crying,

“Friends?” Josie looks up only to see Penelope’s blank eyes, a smile that is borderline offending.

Penelope nodded, “Yeah, totally.”

Josie looks away and lets out an empty laugh, hugging herself, she said, “ _Friends_.”

Josie repeats that in her head for the rest of the day that it doesn’t make any sense anymore.

“You should come by more often,” Stefanie said as their families bid goodbye, at first Josie thought it was for Hope but when her cousin pulled Penelope into a hug, she knew it wasn’t, “maybe bring a bikini so we can go, swimming… right, Josie?” Stefanie has nudged Penelope but Josie didn’t see it, she also wink at Penelope that made the latter roll her eyes and mutter a quiet shut up.

 _Friends_.

“Right, Josie?” Stefanie asks again.

“Oh… yeah, uh, what was it again?”

Stefanie chuckled, “I said bring Penelope again next week, maybe we could go swimming?”

“Hm, yeah. Sure, why not?” Josie smiled but the corners of her lips tug. Her mouth feels too heavy for any muscle movement, let alone smile.

Josie joins her family in the car, waving softly at her Aunts and her Uncle Damon who gave her a self-assured grin. Hope seemed happy too. Lizzie as well, she doesn’t know how it happened but the two was actually getting along, “Had fun swimming with Hope?” She asked when Lizzie got in the car. Lizzie must have noted the teasing in her voice and she glares at Josie.

“Sure… not as fun as Penelope and Stef though.”

Josie went mute after that. It was a jab she couldn’t get back too, mainly because it hurts.

Lizzie and her have this thing of knowing without asking each other. Lizzie calls it twintelepathy. Sometimes it feels good having someone who gets it without verbal expressions, most of the time though… it’s just _suffocating_.

When they arrive at the house, Josie just bolts in, excited at the thought of her bed. She just wants to sleep it all off, a small part of her head shouts at her that Penelope will arrive at any moment and she wants to be asleep when that happens. Josie immediately changed and jumped on her bed, her eyelids felt heavy, hell her chest feels like it has tons of cement on it. She stares at the ceiling wondering what is wrong with her and then a word echoes… 

_Friends._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, people at the comment section, I see u guys. I see u and thank u. I wrote this chapter after listening to Undrunk by Fletcher, how are they connected? Idk, but i'm hurting so Josie should too. Jk, i love baby jojo.
> 
> the word friend was so redundant in this chapter i no longer recognize its meaning hehe
> 
> P.S. Pls don't hate me and Penelope  
> P.P.S Kudos and comments are welcomed and appreciated! Pls drink your water!


	8. Baby, just say it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soft whisper, barely there at all, escaped her mouth.
> 
> "I want you.”

Lizzie does yoga when she’s stressed and when she’s on the edge of falling apart, their Dad, Alaric, does the Zen thingy where they sit on the floor and breathe while holding some molded pot. Josie, on the other hand, prefers things on her way; she runs. Which sounds exactly like her, because Josie Saltzman can’t be counted on when it comes to confrontation. She would always, _always_ , use the path of least resistance and unless the other party concerned (she refuses to say her name), makes the first move, she’s just going to keep ignoring her feelings.

Penelope didn’t come home that night. The first thing Josie did when she woke up was check her phone and there it is, in the most Penelope way, _I’m crashing at Hope’s. See ya later._ What is she? Some part of her posse? Josie cringed at the thought but then she remembered that they are friends and that Penelope’s simply informing her that.

She groaned, _enough of her_.

Josie occupies herself with volunteering at the library. She helps Emma, the librarian, on arranging books and picking up trash after delinquents who see the place as a great spot to discreetly smoke weed. By the end of the day, Josie’s pretty much exhausted and her eyes automatically close as soon as her back hits the bed. She’s grateful for it though, because it gives her enough reason to avoid Penelope.

She’s also found out that Rafael, Lizzie’s ex, was actually a good guy (she tries not to think about the time Lizzie told her about their sex life), and he’s also a runner. So every morning, he would come by Josie’s house and wait up for her. Usually, the only interaction they have is when they are running, talking about what they like about summer, (Josie likes Penelope in shorts and when she’s at the park, soaking under the sun, but she’s never going to admit that), their plans for college and Josie’s glad she had the chance to get to know him, because he’s such a decent guy and an awesome listener… Today’s different though, because Rafael asked her to get breakfast and Josie agreed.

They’re just going to eat breakfast as _friends_ , and if Josie’s going to be honest, she could really use a distraction and an excuse to spend less time at home. Talking with Raf is fun, safer, Josie doesn’t stutter nor do her thoughts tangles up, she’s okay. No butterflies, no buzzing noises nor warm feelings. For the first time in weeks, she seems _normal_.

But of course, when things are going smoothly there’s got to be something wrong.

“Oh, I see,” Josie’s _wrong_ chuckles, “this is why you’ve been MIA lately, Jojo.”

Raf smiled, “Hey, Penelope.”

Penelope smirked and nodded at him in recognition, she glances at Josie and smiles, _damn it, Josette._

Josie blinked and looks away, she cleared her throat, “Why are you up so early?” Josie noticed that Penelope’s also dressed fancy—her-I’m-a–Park-kind-of-fancy—her button up shirt (that’s not really buttoned all the way up) carefully hugging her curves, the hint of stomach that almost made Josie choke her coffee, and Jesus Christ, those shorts and goddamn legs will be the death of her.

Penelope shrugs, her mouth curling upside down in a mock expression, as if she’s urging Josie to ask more… and it’s definitely working, because now, Josie’s intrigued.

“Why don’t you join us for breakfast?” Rafael offers warmly, he even stood up to get a chair for her.

Penelope waved her hand, “Oh no, I wouldn’t want to impose… besides, I have plans.”

“Where are you going?” Josie’s eyebrow scrunched up in confusion. Her immediate response to Penelope’s statement made the latter grin sheepishly, Josie wants to take it back but it’s too late now.

“Jojo… uh, things.” Penelope uttered, her eyebrows moving up and down.

 _Stop it, don’t say it, don’t say it_.

“Do you have a date?”

_Fuck._

“Maybe,” Penelope winked at Josie and nodded at Raf as if to show that she appreciated his offer, “Bye Jojo.”

“She’s definitely dressed up for it,” Rafael said while following Penelope’s trail.

Josie looked up at Rafael, “What?”

“I said she really looks like she’s going on a date…”

Josie upped her chin, “She always looks like that.”

Rafael chortled, “Okay! Alright,” he held his hand up, “now why don’t we order more pancakes?”

* * *

“Jesus Christ!” Josie groaned as she picks up the fruits that had rolled out of the fridge. She’s having a bad day, a total _shitty_ day. She accidentally ate seaweed at lunch. Lizzie just screamed at her because she’s mad at Hope (she apologizes after, but Josie is still not ready to accept her apology) so she sulks and if her day could get any better, a stack of books fell on her head at the library because of some privileged and stoned teenage boys… and Penelope, Penelope Park witnessed it and she just laughed at her face.

But Josie didn’t mean it. She didn’t mean to act so harshly towards Penelope. She’s just tired and exhausted, confused too. These past few days have been a circus of feelings, mostly on Josie’s side. A hide and seek, and now all she wants to do is smack those people who says absence makes the heart wonder because they are right. So when Penelope came back that night, all smug face and ginger smile, as if not seeing Josie (nor interacting with her) didn’t bother her at all, Josie snapped.

“Where were you?”

“I was out with—“

“Nevermind, I don’t want to hear it.”

Penelope shook her head, “Jojo, are you okay?”

“I am not,” Josie huffed.

“Do you want to go get ice cream?”

Josie spun her head so fast she could almost hear it creaking, “Does that always work?”

“Huh?”

“Does that always work with your other girls?” Josie winced at the word, saying that out loud made her feel like she’s classifying herself on to that category.

“What is your problem?” Penelope probes. The lightness on her face fading.

“You’re my problem,” Josie said through gritted teeth. She’s acting so immature, she’s aware, but she couldn’t help the pull of her anger… because getting mad is easy. So much easier than confessing what she truly felt.

“What did I do this time?” Penelope sighs exasperatedly.

“Nothing… just… your existence infuriates me.” Josie looks at Penelope, “I hate you.”

Penelope’s chipper aura turned stoic and cold, she laughs emptily, “And don’t I know it.”

When Penelope left to go upstairs, Josie hit her forehead with a spoon. The guilt crawling their way back into her skin, latching on her like black goo of void that kept her awake that night. When she woke up, she didn’t feel like running so she texted Rafael and she went back to sleep again. It’s almost afternoon when she decided to get up, Penelope was at the kitchen, talking in hushed tones and she seems stressed, almost wary.

When she noticed Josie, she immediately said her goodbyes and ended the call. She gave Josie a look before going away. Josie sighs, she deserves that. Penelope was barely at the house at all in the next few days. Every time Josie wakes up, Penelope was either still asleep or already out at Hope’s place. Sometimes she doesn’t go home at all. So this is what it feels like to be at home when someone’s avoiding you. The irony of it all, the taste of her own medicine is keeping up.

Josie didn’t expect Penelope to be home today though. It’s Friday and as far as she could jog up her memory, Friday is Alyssa Chang Gang’s day… so it’s a surprise when she saw Penelope clad in sweats and eating popcorn in the living room, crime documentaries playing.

“Hey,” Josie greeted.

Penelope’s eyes bored at her, “Hey.”

Josie was about to go up but she stopped herself, “I’m sorry… about the other day.”

Penelope scoffed, “Not the first time someone hated me, I’m used to it.”

“I’m really sorry—“

“If you want to make it up with me, why don’t you help me pack?”

“Okay, wait—are you leaving?”

“No, I’m just gonna pack my things at the house so Preston could pick them up,” Penelope explained and Josie got stuck standing at the stairs.

“When do you plan on packing?”

“Well, are you free now, Jojo?”

Josie felt relieve hearing that nickname.

“Yes.”

Josie shouldn’t have said yes.

They were going to clean things, put the ones for keep on the smaller box and throw the ones for donation at the larger box. It was supposed to be simple, but Penelope, (though Josie’s really grateful for it) keeps playing and throwing things at her. Josie would sneeze each time they unearthed an artifact (as how Penelope dramatically calls it) like an old perfume, a small hourglass, or just a children’s book forgotten in time.

Penelope looks happy seeing her old things. She looks like she’s taken back to her unproblematic, complete family, days. It was heartwarming… heartbreaking too at some point.

Penelope only stopped and declared that she’s tired when she saw an old family picture. She went outside and when she came back she’s already brought a bottle of wine, a roll of weed on her mouth. Josie rolls her eyes.

“I’m gonna go hit the tub,” she said, “you can join if you want.”

Josie shouldn’t have said yes in the first place, really… that and she shouldn’t have drunk a glass of wine. Because now, her decisions are questionable at best.

"Penelope," Josie rolls her eyes, "don't look."

"I'm not looking!"

Josie looks back at her, "You do know that there's a mirror in front of me, right? Close your eyes."

Penelope had managed to convince her to go to soak in the tub with her. She said something about microbiology and dusts forever attaching itself to hair follicles and all science stuff that Josie isn’t sure if factual, maybe it’s all the wine that made her do it.

Or maybe it’s all her, but who knows right?

"How can I? When you're just..." Penelope bit her lip and looks at Josie seductively, "so hot."

Josie groaned, "Do you really want me to get in there? Because I could just go home."

Penelope raised her hands up in the air, the water from the tub splashing everywhere, "Fine! Fine, I'm closing my eyes. Jeez."

Josie took a minute to study Penelope's face, the raven haired girl's eyebrow almost meeting in frustration. Penelope's also biting her lip and Josie couldn't help but feel warm at the sight. Penelope's just so cute, like a kid waiting for a candy---

"You're staring at me," Penelope stated.

"I wasn't!"

"Hmm," Penelope pouted, "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet."

Josie began removing her clothes, adrenaline and alcohol buzzing in her head. She knows that this is wrong. That she's only burying herself deeper. She had been so mad at Penelope for pushing her when in fact she's not even fighting back. Josie's actually willing to jump, even if she's oblivious of the landing.

When she's on her underwear, she immediately stepped on the tub. Josie's eyes glanced at Penelope, a coy smile suddenly appears on the girl's lips, the smile dissipated though when she opens her eyes.

"Coward," Penelope teased, "who bathes with their underwear on?"

Josie rolled her eyes, "Me. I do that."

"Okay, weirdo..."

Now that she's sitting in front of Penelope, Josie's mind instantly wonders about the amount of skin exposed. Josie's thinking about how it would feel to touch Penelope right now. Josie blinked hard, her thoughts becoming dark. This isn't her, this shouldn't be her. Josie notices how Penelope's eyes linger on her. The sudden realization brought up a warm shot on her spine.

"Don't stare," Josie said.

"Yup," Penelope chuckles and took a hit of her blunt, "got it, sorry."

Josie cleared her throat, all of these... it's all unreal. Months ago she wouldn't have thought about Penelope and her sitting on the same tub. Penelope naked and her, thinking about how perfect Penelope's skin is. How her curls are a little tamed, bunch up in a loose ponytail, tendrils of hair falling down as she exhaled the smoke. She wouldn't have thought about this at school, where she tries not to cross paths with the girl, where Penelope's laugh annoys the hell out of her... and now, she doesn't think she could live without hearing that sound or just seeing her smile. God, this is so fucked up.

Penelope handed her the blunt, her wet fingers grazing Josie's and there's a second of blankness before Josie could process what is happening. Penelope had to use her foot and nudge Josie's legs to ground her back, "Sorry, what?"

Penelope chuckled, "Why are you so out of focus, nowadays? Very un-Jojo like..." Josie took the weed into her fingers and inhaled the smoke, she tries to keep the chemical longer on her lungs, hoping it would calm her nerves, slightly parting her lips to let the smoke diffuse slowly.

"I'm thinking," Josie whispered.

Penelope's gaze are literally burning Josie's skin, it was too intense, like she's trying to say something without saying something, does that makes sense? Josie's unsure.

"Of what?" Penelope took the blunt and put it on her lips, where Josie's mouth had been and Josie couldn't help but berate herself for having dirty thoughts because she shouldn't. Not when she already said that she wants them to be friends. Penelope's mouth tug upwards, there it is, her mocking smile, the blunt rests between her two fingers, smoke coming out of her mouth. Josie must be a hero or something in her past life because there's no real explanation of how she could be so blessed witnessing such beauty.

"You're thinking about your boyfriend?" Penelope asks, her voice too sharp, too low. Confusing, very edgy.

"Who?"

Penelope leaned in, taps Josie's collar bone, "Jojo..." Her eyes widen in sarcasm, "Rafael?"

Josie frowned, unaware of the growing blush creeping from her chest towards her neck, "He's not my boyfriend." _Because if he is, I wouldn't be here, with you. On this tub, almost naked and having thoughts about taking you---_

"Are you sure he knows that?"

It's now Josie's turn to smoke but Penelope isn't handing her the weed, so she leaned in too, her feet accidentally touching Penelope's thighs. The tub is big, but not big enough to avoid any contact. Josie saw how Penelope flinched, her jaw clenching.

"Why do you care so much?" The question came without thinking. It made Penelope flinched, her lashes fluttering to hide those beautiful greens.

"I'm jealous, that's why," Josie's ears perked up on that. Her chest stiffens, all the buzzing noise became clearer. Penelope chuckled nervously, her hands immediately reached out for the glass of wine beside her but Josie was quick enough to grab it and move it away.

"You are?"

"Yeah."

Josie feels like her chest is going to pop anytime soon. Like one of those animated balloons that dramatically explodes. She felt like that, only that this one might actually kill her.

Penelope threw her a glance and Josie tried opening her mouth, only to close it again, "I know, Jojo." Penelope breathes out, her head tilting to the side, nose scrunching in a way that stirs Josie's stomach, "I know you said you wanted to be friends and _blah blah blah_... but have you ever thought about what I want?"

Josie cleared her throat, "So, uh..." Josie noticed a small turtle--probably inked-- on Penelope's chest, just beneath her collar bone, it was tiny. If Josie hasn't looked closely, she would've mistaken it for a dirt. Still befuddled from the sudden realization, Josie hands instinctively traveled the space between them, she only stopped when she recognize what's she's doing and looks at Penelope to ask for permission.

Penelope nodded.

Josie's finger run through the skin, Penelope closes her eyes. Josie could see the way her chest heaves, is she making Penelope Park nervous right now? Josie's chest fills with triumph, feeling bold, she moved closer, "What does this mean?" Josie asks, she surprises herself with the way her voice sounds, low, not like herself _at all._

Penelope grinned, her eyes opened and she fixed them on Josie's face, "It means I was a bad drunk and got peer pressured on doing it. Alyssa thought it was hilarious."

"She's seen this?" Josie's mouth twists into annoyance.

"Uh, yeah? Just like how every other girl has," Penelope smiled, probably at the memory of how she has told every other girl the story of this turtle. Josie felt stupid and quickly retreated.

"Sorry," Josie bit her lip, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Confusion's written all over Penelope's face.

 _For what?_ Josie has no idea.

"I don't know," she said looking at the water. She has Penelope, right in front of her, naked... Josie could do everything she wants, but her insecurities and the way Penelope just casually breaks her heart weakens her defenses.

She really shouldn't have offered that ice cream to Penelope that night. She should've just gone home like Lizzie expected her to and she should've continued to hate Penelope. That would’ve been easy.

"You're doing it again," Penelope mutters.

"Doing what?"

"Avoiding things... I just said that I was jealous, Josie, and you went on and ask me about this _dumb turtle_ ," Penelope shakes her head, she leans back on the tub, the blunt makes the space foggy, "I'm not Lizzie, Jojo... you can be selfish with me."

"What do you mean?" Josie was ready to fight for Lizzie. The mention of her twin got her gears grinding, she doesn't have anything to do with this. Why is Penelope suddenly bringing her up?

"Tell me," Penelope sat up again, her eyes burning with anger and with something else Josie couldn't comprehend, "what do you want, Josie? What do _you_ really want?"

"I'm not playing this with you," Josie glared at Penelope. She could just stand up, grab her clothes and leave. But something's got her all glued up to the tub. Maybe it's the way Penelope's eyes rakes over her, questioning, unguarded.

"Do you think I'm playing?"

"Yes."

"Unbelievable... I just told you I was jealous of Rafael," Penelope's remark hits Josie like a cold water, "Do you know how hard it was to admit something like that?"

Josie squeezed her eyes shut, she wants to cry. The sting on her eyes becoming unbearable. She wanted to say that she was jealous too, of all the people that get to touch Penelope without feeling like they've overstepped their boundaries. Of all the people who get to kiss her and feel no shame at all.

It's just so hard to admit something when you've believed it to be wrong all your life.

Josie likes Penelope Park. She likes her better than fire, above anyone else. She likes her so bad it consumes her.

How hard is it to say?

In Josie's case, her mouth felt dry and no words come out. She's angry at herself, for wanting something so bad but not being able to voice it out, to get it. This is all new to her and she doesn't know what to do with it. God, how Josie would like to get her inner voice recorded so she wouldn't have to go through all the trouble of forcing herself to speak.

 _So yes_ , Josie gets how hard it is to admit something all too heartfelt.

"You know what? This is stupid," Penelope laughs, the emptiness echoed like a forgotten well. Josie breathes in, she moves forward, without hesitation she pushed herself, "forget what I said----" she lunges forward and kissed Penelope.

Penelope was surprised at first but then she caught up with Josie, her hands journeyed to Josie's nape, pulling her close. Penelope's lips are still soft as Josie recalled them, she still tastes the same, the lip gloss all familiar... her lips easily identifies Penelope's tongue and Josie lets her in. The bubbles are almost gone and she knows how bare Penelope is, righteous Josie would say stop, but a new voice, tells her to revel in it. Josie loses all her train of thoughts when Penelope ran her hands on her ribs, a moan escaping on her mouth. Her touch triggered something Josie didn't know she was capable of feeling.

"Jojo..." Penelope stopped, her eyes lighting up with desire, "is this just what you want?" Her voice is cautious, almost sad. Behind the fires inside her eyes, Josie could see disappointment, but she must have been too caught up in the moment and just made it up.

Josie's eyes locked on Penelope's lips, "More than anything," she breathes, when she actually meant _, I want you as a whole, I want you as you, I want us to be more than this,_ but her stubborn mouth was too hard to manipulate, "Please, Penelope..."

Penelope touched Josie's face, it was so soft, a simple gesture that made Josie tears up, that is exactly what she meant when she thought she wants more, but she guesses it's too late now, "Okay." Penelope kissed Josie's cheek, "Okay, Jojo."

Josie nodded and she crashed her lips against Penelope, but the latter kisses her softly, without urgency, like she's the most fragile thing in the world and maybe she really is because Josie could feel her walls crashing down. Her eyes tearing up, a lump on her throat forming. God knows how much she wants this, but she knows this is temporary. A fleeting moment, a game she willingly thrusts herself into.

Why can't she just say what she wants? Josie's so frustrated with herself.

"Are you okay?" Penelope whispered on Josie's lips. Her breathing shaky, afraid.

"Y-yeah," Josie chuckled pathetically, "I'm sorry."

Penelope held Josie head and guides it to rest on the crook of her neck, "Tell me Josie... what do you really want? Because this is fucking confusing me and I..." Penelope inhales, "I don't want to hurt you."

Josie sobs, she bits her lip, gulped hard, and cleared her throat, she mustered up all the courage and kissed Penelope again. She pours everything to it, all words left unsaid, she conveyed it with the way her lips brushed Penelope's. The way her hands caressed Penelope's thigh underneath the water, she squeezed it and she felt Penelope gasped. Her eyes dark and angry, Josie almost felt ashamed, but if she can't say all the words then she'll just gonna make Penelope feel it.

Penelope's sighs are what gets Josie going, her other hand draws circle on Penelope's stomach.. Josie hears Penelope's breathing and maybe, just maybe, Penelope gets it---which is why it came as a surprise when Penelope carefully pushed Josie, her hands gripping Josie's shoulder hard.

"Penelope wha---"

"No," Penelope whispered softly, "Close your eyes..." Thinking it was some sort of act to get things all spice up, Josie did what she was told. Josie heard the water runs down and a few shuffling before she felt Penelope's hands on her arms. Guiding her out of the tub.

Penelope's already dressed up in a robe.

"Let's get you covered," Penelope said, her voice affectionate.

It was a slow process, Penelope gives her clothes and she closed the bathroom door. When Josie caught the door clicked she collapsed on the floor, she felt ashamed. That wasn't her at all. Everything was just a tangled mess in her head and she didn't--- _Josette, you're fucking desperate_.

She isn't. She just wants to be heard. For years she just lets people get above her, she has never said what she really wants aloud because she's so used to being overlooked. By her mom, by her dad... even by Lizzie. It's like her wants never really mattered so she never learned how to speak of it.

No one wants to hear it anyway... until Penelope.

Maybe she needs more practice, slowly. It's just she's so afraid of saying what she wants because the few times she did it, she wasn't recognized nor heard.

Josie bit her lip and hugs her knees.

_What do you want, Josie?_

A soft whisper, barely there at all, escaped her mouth.

"I want you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I did here, I'm sorry buut do u ever feel like you wanted to say something but you can't just do it? It seems so easy but it's actually not. /sighs 
> 
> The reviews on the last chap was sooo heartwarming! You guys are the best, I wuv u all. So to all the Posies that still hanging in there, this one's for you! (I still can't post a Penelope POV bc I saved it for later) Ik the last few days have been total shit and we're all hurt but let's respect everyone okayyy pls drink your water
> 
> P.S. Sorrryy for erroooors I'll edit them later. Kudos and Comments are really really appreciated and acknowledge! I love reading theeem 🥺 (is this the puppy eyed emoji i'm using pc so idk)  
> P.P.S what do you think abt the last ep? Jade no last name???


	9. Olympics of Running Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You like Stefanie," Josie stated and she wanted to smack herself. 
> 
> Penelope rolled her eyes, "Oh, my God... stop running away," Penelope laughs sarcastically, "you can't go on changing the subject forever, Josie. You know, at some point, you might actually have to face it."

"Please stay..."

Josie stopped dead on her tracks. She could feel her kneecaps shaking, her eyes--barely dry--moisten. She was going home, just like how she planned after composing herself in the bathroom. To give herself some time to think--as if the last couple of days weren't enough.

"I'm going home..." She mustered all her courage and went to face Penelope. What she saw caught her off-guard. It was as if the mask had finally fallen off; it surprises Josie how fast Penelope could change in a few minutes. How a call could wreck her sunshine eyes in an instant. Penelope looks sunken, there's nothing vibrant in her golden specks, her mouth void of its usual smirk. She's nothing like herself, Penelope stares at her with pleading eyes, mirroring Josie's tired browns.

A call snapped them out of their thoughts--- _again_. Josie could make out the sudden shift in Penelope's demeanor, her shoulder shook, eyebrows almost meeting in the middle, her mouth curling in disgust, muttering expletives that Josie swore she's never heard Penelope say before.

And once again, Josie thinks if she really know who Penelope is... at all.

_I don't._

Penelope cursed as she watches her phone ring. _Mom_ , it says.

"Please..."

The raven-haired girl's voice broke, and that was enough... enough for Josie to set aside her feelings, act as a caretaker once again. It was enough for Josie to sit beside Penelope. It was enough for Josie to take Penelope's hand in hers, to grip it tightly and place it between them... and God, it was more than enough when Penelope began drawing circles on the back of her hand.

It was enough, Josie thinks... until, it _wasn't_.

  


* * *

  


Josie's eyes felt heavy but she managed to squint them open through the heavy sunlight, and she's glad she did, because she was rewarded by Penelope's face, softly framed by a black hoodie. She was so close she could count Penelope's eyelashes if she wants to. She could probably count her breathing too, but it's already late and she's pretty sure her Mom's looking for them by now.

"Penelope..." Josie poked the other girl's cheeks, "Hey..."

Penelope murmured and Josie's almost tempted not to wake her up, "Good morning." Penelope greeted, voice laced with sleep and exhaustion (and it was still hot, Josie's not going to deny that).

"Hmm, pretty." Penelope leaned in and Josie could feel her face heat up, a flush threatening to exploit the butterflies in her stomach. She took that as a sign to get up and clear her throat, "Come on, we need to go home."

It took five pillows thrown and some pulling before Josie finally got Penelope to get up. They fixed the boxes (that was forgotten after last night’s fiasco) and labeled them according to Penelope's preference. Josie learned that Preston's already in town and that he's just signing some papers before coming back. To where? Josie had no idea.

The Park's manor, despite being the largest estate and probably the most expensive too, got bought by some odd-looking gentleman who's bored and has loads of retirement money (Penelope's words, not hers).

"Josie?"

"Hmm?"

"About last night---"

"Penelope, I don't want to talk about it," Josie closed her eyes, the ghost of her own reflection and her inability to say what she really wants hunts her. The alcohol gave her a streak of confidence to do what she did last night, but sober? She might as well be mute.

"Why?" Penelope prods, eyes burning a hole at Josie's cheek. The street is still empty except for some people who are doing their usual morning runs.

"Because..." Josie bit her lip, she managed to throw a shy glance at Penelope. The girl's eyes are soft at her word, "Because what?"

Josie huff some air, "Because it meant nothing, alright?"

_Josette, unbelievable._

Penelope's eyes twitch, her mouth tugged upwards, eyebrow raised as if to hide any emotions she's currently having, "Oh yeah?"

"Y-yeah!"

Penelope scoffed, shifting all her weight from one foot to another. It's a habit that Josie's seen a thousand times from her. It's how Penelope reacts at school, mean girl façade up and about, but had Josie tried to look more clearly, she would have seen how Penelope's stance tremble, how the pained expression on her face mirrored pain rather than confidence.

But then again, they both never really look at each other longer than necessary... both afraid to move, not knowing that if one of them dared to step, they would both get what they want.

  


* * *

  


Josie never minded getting outshined by Lizzie. It doesn't bother her that her sister is always, _always_ , the center of attention at home---and at school too. She's okay with it, because she's not really cut out for the spotlight. She prefers the shadows, at least there, no one cares about whatever she does and she's free to do what she desires.

That was... until Penelope.

Getting ignored by the raven-haired girl is another story. Josie knows that it's selfish of her, she shouldn't demand Penelope of something that she doesn't have the right to ask for. So she watches, silently, knuckles turning white as she grip the book she's reading. Eyes trained on the same sentence, occasionally glaring at Penelope while the latter laughs at Stefanie's antics.

Yes, her cousin.

"Actually, do you maybe... wanna head out for some iced coffee?"

Josie saw how Penelope grin and she had no idea what dawned on her that she settled her book down, mouth working without much thought, "She doesn't drink coffee."

"Oh, that's cool," Stefanie smiled, eyes bluer than the sky outside. Josie felt a pang of insecurity eat her gut. Stefanie, in all her Salvatore-Gilbert genes looks like someone who just walked out of a high-end magazine. Her long brown locks accentuate her alabaster skin, framing her face in a way that showcased her cheekbones. It doesn't really help that the girl is wearing a crop top and her figure makes Josie smaller than she already feels.

No wonder Penelope hasn't given her any attention the moment Stefanie stepped out of her dad's classic car.

Penelope stared at her, slack-jawed, as if Josie's statement abruptly left her speechless and now she's giving Josie the eyebrow raised. No words needed, Penelope's asking her, _what was that?_

Josie doesn't know either.

Stefanie beamed, "We could get ice cream, if you want?"

Penelope looked at her, "Josie?"

Josie's head throbs, _ice cream_ , she scoffed, _that's our thing._

Josie stood up, "I'm not really feeling it today," she dusted off her skirt to buy herself some time to think, turns out, her brain’s not working, "maybe some time?"

"That's okay," Stefanie smiled, "Penelope and I can go," and Josie almost tripped on her way upstairs.

"Take care!" Josie shouted, not really meaning any words, as she discreetly watches Stefanie drag Penelope out of the door.

Josie spent the rest of the afternoon curled up in bed with her laptop and binge watching her favorite shows, ice cream in hand. If Lizzie found her, her sister would surely throw her a sympathetic glance and pull her out of her misery by suggesting they attend some party (which bores Josie to death, unless Hope's there to keep her company like the last time).

She was unto the next episode when her door burst open, without warning, Penelope jumped on the bed with her. Her head resting on Josie's shoulder.

"Your cousin's great... you should've come," Penelope leaned back and Josie's shoulder sunk at the lost of contact, "I thought you weren't feeling it?" Penelope eyed the ice cream tub that sits on Josie's bed side table.

Josie coughed, cheeks tinted with red, "I was."

Penelope hummed in response and then she went on and on talking about Stefanie again, and though Josie has always pride herself in listening or tuning it out (a habit she both learned, courtesy of Lizzie and her tantrums), she couldn't let Penelope's voice pass. Especially, when all she had been doing was talk about how _wonderful_ and _smart_ , _a true beauty queen_ , Stefanie is.

"Penelope, I get it. Stefanie's great and all. Now, shut up."

Penelope bit her lip, a small smirk urging to come out and Josie's more than perturbed at the words that follow, "Are you jealous?"

Josie scoffed, "Me? Jealous?"

Penelope nodded her head comically; her mocking smile greets Josie like an old friend, "Yeah?"

"You wish," Josie spat out.

Penelope leaned on her hands, eyes trained on the ceiling, Josie notice Penelope's arms, the muscle that protrudes and she had to look away, "You know what's funny? I kinda wish you are."

Josie swore she never hit pause but at the moment, she felt like her world stopped spinning. Getting bold at Penelope's previous statement, "What do you mean?"

"Jojo, you know what I mean." Penelope gave her a pleading look and Josie wants nothing other than to run away. It's just situations like these aren't written on her list. Josie doesn't have any list or some sort of textbook reaction to the sudden confession.

But she wants it, she just doesn't know how to say.

"You like Stefanie," Josie stated and she wanted to smack herself.

Penelope rolled her eyes, "Oh, my God... stop running away," Penelope laughs sarcastically, "you can't go on changing the subject forever, Josie. You know, at some point, you might actually have to face it."

Josie blinked at her, her head foggy, she blames it on her laptop screen and probably the excessive amount of coffee crumble she'd just consumed, "Face what?"

Penelope groaned, "I like you, Jojo. Jesus Christ, I thought you're smart."

Josie was going to say something, in between the lines of, _I feel the same way_ or _I like you too,_ but Penelope stormed off after her unannounced confession, leaving Josie and all her unsaid feelings bottled up. Josie finds it funny how Penelope talks about not running away and yet there she is, practically bolting out of Josie’s room, but Josie’s not one to talk when she’s been running away from day one.

_I like you, Jojo._

Josie likes to think that that is when it all started. The shy glances, soft smiles, the awkward head-scratching after waking snuggled up against each other; like both of them had been finally aware of each other, of the possibility of going _there_. Yet no one moves, as if both are just waiting up. The ball is in Josie’s court and she couldn’t really be counted on passing it back again.

At this point, they’ll be waiting forever.

“Hey, honey, did you get the invitation?” Caroline asks as Josie fumbles through the cupboard. In her another attempt to make breakfast, her mom couldn’t make it because she’s got some early appointment and Lizzie? Well, Lizzie didn’t sleep at the house last night and all Josie received was a short text that lacks emojis and dramatic words, _at Hope’s. Don’t wait up_.

Josie isn’t really surprised, the two had been sneaking out and hanging together and they must be really stupid if they think that Josie didn’t noticed.

“Yeah, mom.” Josie answered, the Mikaelsons have a habit of throwing a ball once a month. Hope once said that those balls were random, just a grand excuse for her Aunt Becca to parade the luxurious life of Mikaelsons. Hope wasn’t a fan of it. The girl once snuck out of a masquerade ball and arrived at Josie’s house in her expensive gown.

Caroline groaned, “They already sent your dresses,” Josie heard her mom complained about how it was such a _Mikaelson thing_ to do; sending things before they could even decide of going. It was like coercion, bribed with dresses and her mom might have outgrew high school, but just like what Lizzie always says, _you can take the girl out of the party, but you can’t take the party out of the girl._

“Anyways, I’m going, love you honey,” then her mom stopped, as if forgetting something, “tell Lizzie we need to talk later, hm?”

“Okay,” Josie smiled, “Take care mom!”

“You too, and don’t burn the kitchen!”

Someone chuckled and Josie automatically rolled her eyes. Penelope descended down the stairs, legs exposed a little too harshly for Josie’s liking, her curls bouncing as she hopped on the kitchen counter. Penelope dipped her finger on Josie’s batter, Josie was about to say something life threatening when Penelope licked it. _She licked it_ , in front of Josie.

“You’re gross,” Josie said, looking away and pretending to whisk her lame excuse of a batter/

“No, you’re gross,” Penelope smirked.

“I wasn’t the one who dipped my fingers on my batter!”

“Well, I wasn’t the one looking like they want my finger to be dipped on their batter,” Penelope said coyly and the innuendo didn’t register at first but when it did, Josie grabbed the box of flour and shamelessly poured it on Penelope’s lap.

“Oops,” Josie smiled innocently and Penelope grits her teeth, her hands went for the bowl of eggs and she shove it on Josie’s head. Josie’s mouth hangs open as the eggs dripped from her hair. Penelope’s laughs booms all over the kitchen as she add flour on the now slimy Josie.

“You know what? Fuck it,” Josie said as she grabbed her bowl of batter and splashed it on Penelope’s face, it wasn’t thick so it wasn’t hard to spread, “This doesn’t really tastes like pancakes anyway.”

“Josette Olivia Saltzman,” Penelope chanted like a threat.

“Penelope, _wait hold on, what’s your middle name?_ Park,” Penelope chuckled while rolling her eyes.

“I don’t know your middle name!”

“I’m not surprised,” Penelope shrugs as she took the maple syrup and began shooting Josie on her face, “that’s for not knowing my middle name.”

“You’re dead,” Josie hissed.

Josie didn’t know for how long but the mess they made in the kitchen took a long while to clean up. After running around and sliding on their own goo like two children whose parents have gone out and tiring themselves, they decided to lay there. Watching the ceiling as both of them reeks of pancakes and syrups. Silence enveloped them but not the uncomfortable kind. Like they have an understanding, and Josie wishes they do, because there is no way in hell she’s going to voice out what she feels.

"So..." Penelope trailed off, her eyes fixed on the pancake, "Who are you taking?" Her voice is nonchalant but Josie noticed the shift in her stance and the way she bit her lip, as if nervous.

Taking a few steps further and pushing things at hand she said, "Uh, Rafael asked me to..." _But I haven't said yes yet, in case you'll ask me._

"Oh," Penelope's face hardened, her jaw clenched, but she's smiling, in all her fake facade, Penelope way, "Right. Of course."

"Who's yours?" Josie asked carefully.

“Oh, I don’t know…” Penelope grinned at Josie, “Probably some random girl.”

Josie coughed, “We should… we should probably clean up, no?”

“Yeah, yeah sure.”

Josie wonders when all of these will ever stop. She’s a good runner but she could only run for so long. Eventually her legs will tire out and she’s not sure what she’s going to do when _that_ happens.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been awhile... writer's block, I guess. Also, we didn't get to graduate so bummer. ANyways, how's everyone? Posies, they've been shoving Jasie down our throats and I'm not a hater! (pls dont call me out on this). But here's what I tried to write because I really want to finish this fic, and thank you to those people who commented these past few days! You guys reminded me how I've been slacking. I hope you guys are safe and please, please don't go out when not necessary. Also, wash your hands! Drink ur water too.
> 
> P.S. I hope u enjoy this ud even tho i'm not very happy abt it.  
> P.P.S. Anyways there will be more to come!


	10. Running... after you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penelope doesn’t deserve half-hearted promises made after no one’s watching. 
> 
> Penelope deserves the world.
> 
> And a home.
> 
> Josie wishes she could be a part of that… but not now.

Lizzie knew it even before Josie did.

It’s not surprising, really. That’s just how the two of them works. One knows when the other is hurting, or lying, or in physical pain… _or in love._

“So, Penelope huh?”

They were both sprawled at Lizzie’s bed, staring at the ceiling. It’s one of those days where they fancy doing nothing, just plain hanging out together, talking about random things and Penelope just happened to pop up in their conversation.

“So, Hope?” Josie retorted back and Lizzie scoffed. She threw Josie a pretentious glance and upped her chin, “Mikaelson and I… it’s nothing.”

“Yeah right,” Josie murmured, “Cause you just didn’t spend a night alone in her house, did you?”

“That’s really bold, because you didn’t come home the other day wearing Penelope’s clothes,” she stares at Josie, “did you?”

Josie had no comeback for that, instead, she glances at her sister and the latter does too.

“Lizzie…”

“Don’t say it, Josette.”

“I really like her.”

Josie bit her lip and waited for Lizzie’s reaction.

Nothing came.

Just pure, unadulterated silence, and it’s far way scarier than Lizzie’s previous outbursts. Josie expected a well-strung phrases of insults, warnings and _no’s_ in different tone variation, but her sister’s just quiet. It’s like Josie’s sudden admission has rendered her mute.

And the worst part of it all was… _Lizzie pretended like she didn’t hear anything._

And yet she acknowledged it in her own silent way.

Josie could make out the cold shoulder, the sharpened glances and grimaces when Lizzie thinks Josie’s not looking. Her sister barely talked at her at all except at family dinners where they had to put up a front so that their mother wouldn’t notice. It’s tiring, because at this point, who does Josie turn to?

For the first time in her life, Josie feels completely and utterly alone.

She's never really had a lot of friends, preferring quality over quantity... and she doesn't see the point of having another best friend (except MG, of course) when Lizzie has always been there for her. Her twin, constantly, _without fail_ , would give her advices, retaliate on the people who picks on her when they were young (see: Penelope) and navigate her when she's at lost.

In return, Josie would be there for Lizzie through her episodes, be her bouncing wall, and provide all she needs—spend all her time taking care of her twin.

They say codependency goes both ways.

Josie knows how toxic that is... but the whole dynamic works for both of them.

Well, that was until now.

It pained Josie to see how Lizzie tried to avoid her like a plague… _all because she likes Penelope_.

Penelope Park, who, despite of her snarky personality, actually is a soft human being. One who gets hurt and just terribly misunderstood. _God_ , had Josie known sooner, she would’ve been a little nicer to the raven haired girl, she would’ve tried to be more understanding, but just like how Lizzie is now, she was stubborn.

 _Was_ … because regardless of the mess that she’s currently knee-deep in, she’s glad she get to know Penelope beyond the armor that she uses to protect herself. Josie managed to find the gap in her wall and she get to finally peek through the _real_ her.

The Penelope who secretly wipes her tears at the ending of sappy movies, the one who laughs like no one’s watching whenever Pedro calls (and the kid rambles on something nonsensical), the Penelope who likes to offer ice cream and cooks heavenly pancakes. Josie also gets to witness Penelope in her lows and judging her by the way she operates her defense mechanism (bitchy insults) would be stupidly shallow.

If this whole debacle with Lizzie equates with finally admitting that Josie likes Penelope (even though she can’t do anything about it, because her twin would surely explode) then she guesses it’s worth all the trouble.

Josie thinks she deserves Lizzie’s hostility anyways.

It is destructive towards her mental health, but better her than her twin, right?

So she spends most of her time at the library, cleaning up after other people’s mess, and surrounding herself with tons of books. It’s healthier than being at home and jumping away from Penelope whenever Lizzie comes into the room. Josie couldn’t even make eye contact with her twin when she didn’t even do anything remotely offensive.

Lizzie has this preconceived notion about Penelope that Josie’s no longer fond of. She tried talking to Lizzie about it, but all she got was a snort and a bump in her shoulder when her twin walked out.

Not talking about this mess is driving Josie crazy.

Even Penelope noticed but she didn’t say a word, though sometimes, she would give Josie a concerned look and the latter’s knees would go weak.

“You okay?” She would ask and Josie would smile and give the girl a nod, it would ease Penelope’s scrunch brow, making Josie’s stomach lurched in something she could only describe as _butterflies_.

Her conversations with Penelope have grown softer, cozier… _more heartfelt_. Penelope would sometimes do something as meek as opening the door for Josie, or switching the t.v channel because she know what shows Josie likes to watch and Josie couldn’t help but see the hushed feelings in those gestures.

She might be assuming things, but after Penelope’s recent confession, she knows she isn’t.

“Would you like me to walk you to the library?” Penelope asks.

Josie glimpsed at Penelope, the latter’s eyes clouded with concern. Josie smiles, “No, I’m fine.”

“Well, I’m going to the library anyways,” Penelope chuckled, “I might as well go with you.”

Josie rolled her eyes but her cheeks are swollen.

It was moment like this that Josie thinks about actually facing her feelings, but she knows she shouldn’t until she clears matters with Lizzie.

Penelope doesn’t deserve half-hearted promises made after no one’s watching.

Penelope deserves the world.

And a home.

Josie wishes she could be a part of that… but not now.

“You’re thinking really hard,” Penelope comments, “your wrinkles are showing.”

“And you’re walking really slow, I’m going to be late…” Josie retorted back. Penelope just smiled and Josie almost melted. This is literally how her life goes now. Swooning over a smile she hated for almost her whole existence.

_Oh, how the tables have turned._

“So,” Penelope clears her throat, “what time are you getting off of work?”

“Why?”

“So, I could walk you home again?” Penelope muttered, her eyebrows almost meeting in the middle. Her nose scrunch, _her cute little nose scrunch_ , manifested and Josie almost passed out at the display. It doesn’t really help that Penelope’s short, so whenever she does something out of character, she ended up being the most adorable human being.

Josie felt the hairs on her nape stood up, _God, that was cheesy_.

“Penelope, there’s really no need,” Josie halts in front of the library, her hands placed on her hips, “now, go.”

“Jojo… I literally have nowhere to go,” Penelope laughs and Josie couldn’t help but feel the twinge of guilt hit her gut, “besides, I know how to read too, you know?”

Josie shook her head but she finds herself, half an hour later, constantly peering over her shoulder and peeking through where Penelope is. Her mouth would automatically tug upwards every time Penelope smiles at someone she knows or whenever her face contorts in confusion with the book she’s reading.

There were also fleeting moments that both of them would meet each other’s eye and it’s only a matter of second before one of them cracks into a sheepish grin.

Josie relished it.

After her shift, they would usually hang out by the park and eat ice cream. Sometimes they would talk nonstop about their favorite movies, argue about a certain book that both of them have read, but most of the times they are just quiet. Sharing the same space and breathing the same air in silence, and it feels _home_. Like a warm stop after running away for so long.

She has kissed Penelope a lot of times before, and all of those were mind blowing (if she’s going to be honest) but these instances where they are just sitting calmly on the grass, pinkies touching in between them and both watching the world unfold right before their eyes… it’s so profound.

Something worth keeping.

That much was established after knowing Penelope.

2AMs and parks (pun intended) are now Josie’s favorite things.

“Listen to this song,” Penelope whispered one night. She was lying down beside Josie, her hands outstretched along with the earphones. Josie gently put down her book (Penelope’s recommendation), her hand grazing softly on Penelope’s fingers. Penelope’s breathing hitched (Josie’s did too) and she was glad to see that things go both ways.

“Promise me one thing,” Penelope murmurs after the lights are out.

“Hmm?”

“Save me a dance,” Penelope’s voice was low and she could feel its warmth, like velvet on her skin, almost burning and Josie’s not really one to shy away from the dangers of that.

“Okay.”

Penelope hums, her green eyes reflects the sole light coming from Josie’s window.

“Can you move closer?” She asks Josie.

Josie didn’t answer, instead she did what she had to do and inched forward, her head resting on Penelope’s arms. Her own draped against the girl’s stomach.

It feels surreal. Like a prayer that finally came true.

She then looks up and plants a gentle kiss on Penelope’s jaw, “Goodnight, Penelope.”

“Night, Jojo.”

* * *

“Mom! Where is my dress?”

“Have you seen my shoes?”

“Lizzie, that’s mine!”

Josie sighs as she tries to squeeze her way towards the circus that is now happening in the Saltzman household. Apparently, getting ready for a Mikaelson ball is a big deal that her mom woke all of them up early to prepare. The whole house is a war zone, a lot of fighting and shouting minus the literal blood (because bad blood is what Lizzie and Josie has against each other).

Penelope isn’t at home. Preston, who’s still staying at a hotel, picked her up early in the morning so she could get ready at their place. Josie hoped she had stayed though, because now she has no reason to avoid Lizzie.

They actually have to talk… and her twin’s stiff responses aren’t really something to look forward to.

Josie’s wore a baby pink tulle floor length ball gown, she could see how vintage the dress is. Every detail screams elegance. It was probably one of Hope’s _great great Aunts_. The gown has off the shoulder neckline and sheer long sleeves. It made Josie looked like a princess in her wavy hair and rose gold hairpin that glistens under the light.

Lizzie, on the other hand, has her hair on a braid, her maroon gown accentuates her curves whilst showcasing her long legs with a slit that almost reaches up her pelvis, her mom almost passed out seeing how the dress was made, but Lizzie insisted on wearing it and as far as Josie could read Lizzie’s expression, it’s clear that it’s her twin who chose this revealing dress for herself.

Josie made a mental note to confront Hope later, but she has no expectations, Hope would probably love seeing the dress on her sister.

As to Penelope’s dress, Josie had no idea.

She’ll have to wait.

But for now, she approached her date… Rafael looks dashing in his three piece suit. His silver coat a striking contrast against Josie’s soft pink. He offered his hand and smiled cheekily at Josie, “Ready?”

Josie exhaled and nodded, reciprocating Rafael’s smiles.

The grandiose of the Mikaelson mansion is unmatched, even with Penelope’s manor as its competition. The whole estate just paints centuries of impeccable architecture. The fountain, Josie heard, was an original of an artist Hope’s _great great grandfather_ knew once… and there are horses, _live, breathing horses_ , on the property. Josie’s certain that she’s not the only one having a jaw dropping moment because she could feel Rafael tremble at every footsteps.

She knows Hope is rich… it’s just that it never really occurred to her _how much_.

The ball room is already filled with affluent and wealthy people Josie aren’t aware of. Some faces are familiar; the Lockwoods are there, so probably the rest of the founding families would be there to celebrate whatever it is that they arrived to.

Josie’s eyes roam, the amount of art plastered on the walls are overwhelming, it’s like walking into a museum, only these displays are probably _the originals._

Her eyes are taking everything in… as well as the girl that just walked in.

Josie’s heart began pounding against her chest. Penelope’s holding onto Preston’s arm before the latter whispered something and left. Now, Penelope scans the room, her black ball gown that has fading gold glimmers shines brightly under the Mikaelson’s expensive chandelier. Her make-up, a little smoky, and despite the distance, Josie saw how the depth of Penelope’s eyes gleam.

She’s beautiful. Beyond-all-these-art-kind-of-beautiful.

The music stopped (though it already did in Josie’s head after Penelope paraded in).

A loud clinking noise distracted the people as a dangerously handsome man, probably in his forties (though people would argue that he doesn’t look any older than twenty five), spoke in a seamless English accent. Josie recognized the man as Hope’s dad.

The rest of the Mikaelsons are standing on the stairway in their elegant suits. Hope’s dad’s outfit was probably the only one that doesn’t seem to go over the top (because he’s an artist, Hope once said). While Elijah Mikaelson stood in his silent and proper stance, Klaus Mikaelson leaned on the stairway with sheer amount of charm and power that unconsciously reminded Josie of alpha wolves.

Josie also recognized Kol Mikaelson standing playfully beside her two stunning sisters Rebekah and Freya Mikaelson who (along with all the Mikaelson rumors that seemed true as she witness this whole ensemble) makes men quiver in fear in their chosen professions.

 _And then there’s Hope Andrea Mikaelson_ … looking bored, yet her posture offers the finest details of growing up in such regal environment. Her Mom, Hayley Marshall stands beside her, the dominance emanating from the older woman rivals those of the Mikaelson’s.

This family is just something else.

“Such a good looking family, aren’t they?” Someone chuckled beside her and Josie almost broke her head as she looks at her, “you look good, Jojo.”

“You too, Penelope.”

“Now, a toast,” Klaus said, “always and forever.”

Penelope stumbles back as Rafael squeezed himself between Josie and Penelope. He handed Josie the punch as they both raised their glasses in honor of the Mikaelson’s. Josie distractedly looks back at Penelope but the other girl was already gone.

* * *

It went all too fast.

If she only had enough courage to ask Penelope to be her date then she wouldn’t have wandered off around. Josie could’ve distracted Penelope, keep her at her side the whole night, dancing and smiling and Penelope would’ve stayed… then there will be no shouting, no harsh words thrown, no punches let out.

It would’ve been a peaceful night.

Not that Josie thinks she could’ve prevented all the ruckus, but she could’ve at least steer Penelope away from it.

“Don’t you dare turn your back on me,” Cassandra Park hissed at her daughter. Josie watches how Penelope’s fists clenched, the way her shoulders slumped at her mother’s words.

“Don’t make me laugh, mom,” Penelope chuckles, her heavy words struck Josie like a lightning and she wanted nothing more than to erased all her pain away, “I’m just returning the favor.”

“Remember this,” Cassandra lamented, her eyes never leaving her lover’s bruised face, “from now on… you are not my daughter.”

“Thanks mom,” Penelope stiffens, “but that only works when you acted as a mother in the first place.”

Heels clanking, Penelope walks away with her head bowed down, a far cry from the Penelope everyone used to know, but that doesn’t matter now.

What matters is that, Josie is running away again, only this time, she’s leaving everything else to run _after_ what actually wants.

_Penelope Park._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back. It's been a while and I'm making a habit of writing everyday to get over this slump, I don't know how this chapter turned out but I hope you like it, my words may seem off but if you read over the lines, the feelings are there. This one might be my favorite chapter yet (ik, very narcissistic of me lmao) but I hope you'll like it too. Everyone stay safe and pls drink ur water!
> 
> P.S. Also, I'm getting tired of writing angst so I hope you enjoy the small bits of fluff I put in here.  
> P.P.S To those still people who are still reading this mediocre story of mine, thank you! Ur kudos and comments are really really appreciated. I cried while reading ur long ass comments last update 🥺


	11. For Realsies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Penelope…” Josie leans on Penelope’s shoulder while swaying to the rhythm of an old song Penelope loves so much.  
> “Hm?”  
> “I hate you…”  
> Penelope chuckles, “Jojo, I know.”

“Penelope!”

Josie grabbed the hem of her gown and hiked it up, the moonlight illuminating her way. Had the circumstances been different, she would’ve found the moment a little Disney like, but she has no time for daydreaming and fairy tales (and how the hell do these princesses manage to walk so elegantly when their feet are in hell?).

Josie sighs, her toes curling at the height of her heels. She cursed mentally, hesitating if she should just throw the devils away and walk barefoot… she decided against it, “Penelope, wait up!”

Penelope didn’t notice her, _or at least she pretends not to._

Josie’s voice was probably loud enough to be overheard by the whole neighborhood and she’s aware that Penelope already heard her the first time, but she doesn’t care, she has been a good girl ever since and what’s a little shouting going to do now? Giving her voice additional decibel, she screamed; “ _PENELOPE FUCKING PARK!_ ”

“Oh my God,” Josie heard an empty laugh, Penelope stopped walking and Josie was finally able to catch up, “Jojo, miss me already?”

“Are you okay?” Josie asks her, mouth quivering, instantly regretting her question. She knows how much Penelope hates it when someone probes her like _that_.

“No,” Penelope answered meekly, “Want to smoke?” She grinned at Josie.

Josie cleared her throat. Penelope’s walls are up again and her refusal to let Josie in sends a stabbing pain on her chest, “Sure.”

Penelope passed her the blunt and she took it, carefully putting it on her mouth. She could feel Penelope’s eyes on her, burning up her exposed skin. Josie held the smoke but then Penelope smiled and she couldn’t help but get distracted. Before she knew it, she’s already a coughing mess.

“Damn, Jojo,” Penelope chuckled.

“Don’t laugh,” Josie said, her breathing hitched when she felt Penelope’s hand caressing her back.

Penelope grin sheepishly, her eyes losing its usual gleam, “Want to go on an adventure?”

Josie studies Penelope’s face, the twinge of sadness evident in her green orbs, “Does adventure includes felony?”

Penelope shrug, wearing her usual smug smirk, “I don’t know Jojo,” she took the blunt from Josie’s finger and put it in her mouth, “ever tried breaking and entering before?”

“Nope,” Josie says, popping her words. Eyes gazing up to Penelope’s lips where the blunt settles. Forgive Josie’s French but _fuck_ , if Penelope in a black dress and provocative make up, smoking and raising her eyebrows at her isn’t the hottest thing ever, Josie’s not sure what is.

“Jojo,” Penelope smiled sheepishly, there goes the butterflies in Josie’s stomach, “you’re such a good girl.”

Josie stiffens. She wouldn’t admit it but the compliment is kinda… _turning her on._

_What the fuck, Josette?_

“But there’s a first time for everything, right?” Josie quips.

Josie knows that she’s going to regret this, just like all the other things she’s done whenever she’s with Penelope…but the truth is, she feels so fucking alive around her. Like she’s not someone else’s daughter nor someone else’s sister.

With Penelope Park, she’s Josie Saltzman.

Still the same, but _so much_ _freer_.

Penelope stretches her arm and Josie took it.

To hell with regrets… she’s with Penelope.

Nothing else matters.

* * *

“That’s it,” Josie heaves, “I probably won’t get accepted to college.”

Penelope chuckles, “Relax… it’s not breaking and entering when you have a key?” She swayed the key in front of Josie’s face.

The big oak doors opened and an empty hall greeted them. Penelope chuckles at Josie’s reaction when she pulled her close. Her eyes scan Josie’s face before settling into her mouth.

“You owe me a dance, Miss Saltzman…”

Penelope let go of her and fumbled through her pouch, she waved her phone in front of Josie.

Josie’s mouth tugged upwards, “Then let’s dance.”

They are in an empty house at half past midnight, looking at each other with eyes that convey thousands of words. Hands searching for their rightful place, forehead touching. The close proximity did not bother Josie at all… somehow, everything feels so comforting.

Penelope feels like home.

Slow dancing in a song Josie isn’t familiar to and laughing softly when the other accidentally steps on their foot and vice versa.

No words needed.

Drunk in each other’s presence, all smiles and shy stares.

This is what Josie wants.

“Penelope…” Josie leans on Penelope’s shoulder while swaying to the rhythm of an old song Penelope loves so much.

“Hm?”

“I hate you…”

Penelope chuckles, “Jojo, I know.”

“… but I like you too.” Josie buries her face in Penelope’s neck, “big time.”

Josie could feel her heart jumped out of her chest when Penelope stiffens. The loud banging inside almost rendered her deaf. She wants to take it back, pretend to cast it out as a joke. Or some terribly phrased sarcasm, but her mouth feels frozen and the words in her head seem incoherent.

“You do?”

Josie snuggled closer, hiding her face from the embarrassment of her next statement.

“And I don’t want to be just friends. Stefanie can go find another girl to flirt with. You’re mine, Penelope,” Josie breathes in, “you’re only mine.”

Penelope chuckles, “Are you done?”

Josie kisses Penelope’s neck before giggling, “Yeah.”

“I like you too, Jojo, and Rafael can go fuck himself because I stole his date and I don’t plan on giving her back.”

“Oh, my God,” Josie stumbles back when she attempted to slap Penelope’s shoulder. The latter didn’t let go so they ended up chortling on the floor, “are we high already?”

Penelope kisses Josie’s nose, “High on your love, baby.”

* * *

“I’M DATING PENELOPE PARK! I NEVER THOUGHT I’D SEE THE DAY!” Josie screams on top of her lungs at Penelope’s balcony. The latter comes and hugs her from the back, kissing the exposed skin on her shoulder.

“Be grateful, love,” Penelope murmurs, tracing soft kisses on Josie’s back, hand snaking on Penelope’s waist, “I’M DATING JOSIE SALTZMAN BECAUSE SHE’S OBSESSED WITH ME SINCE DAY ONE!”

“You screamed at my ear!” Josie complains, pouty and whining. Penelope giggles and gave Josie a squishy hug.

“I’m sorry!”

They stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter again.

“Penelope…” Josie reaches for Penelope’s hand, “Are you okay?”

Penelope’s smile fades away.

“Not really,” Penelope shook her head, “but it’s nothing I can’t handle. Usual mom drama, I’m used to it.”

“I’m here,” Josie squeezed Penelope’s hand, “unless you want me away, I’ll always be here.”

“I know that,” Penelope grins, “stay with me, okay?”

“Even if you’re in your full on bitch mode, I’d still stay with you.” Josie bumps her shoulder on Penelope’s, “and for the record, if you need a mom, I can be your mom!” She said jokingly.

Penelope smirks, “Is that a kink?”

Josie frowns, cheeks tinted with red, “You know what? Forget it.”

* * *

“Wear this,” Penelope handed Josie a band shirt that’s way too big for her. It’s Preston’s old stuff. Penelope still hasn’t moved some of their things, Josie’s thankful for it though.

The gown’s pretty but it’s beginning to feel less _princessy_ and more like a stock of heavy fabric wove together as a burden.

Josie groans.

“Need some help?”

She nods. Penelope came up to her, fingertips warm on Josie’s skin.

Josie wishes Penelope can’t see how the hairs on her nape stood up when she pulled the zipper down. When the cold air hit the small of her back, a huge contrast on Penelope’s warmth.

It feels like a year… a decade maybe, before Penelope finally bared Josie’s skin. Josie could hear Penelope’s soft hums.

“Penelope…” Josie sighs, “turn around.”

Penelope walks back, voice a little breathy for Josie’s liking, “Okay.”

Josie donned herself with the shirt, her legs exposed. When Penelope turns around, a smirk was playing on her lips and Josie couldn’t help but roll her eyes. They’re back at their natural dynamic. The harmless teasing which she prefers so much more than the suffocating atmosphere seconds ago.

Not that Josie hates it… she’s just a little scared.

“Damn, Jojo…”

“What?”

Penelope shakes her head.

“What?”

Penelope just smiled and pulled her to the garden where a picnic mat sat idly on the well groomed grass. A small vase (Josie has no idea where Penelope managed to snag those things), two wine glasses, two spoons and a tub of ice cream.

Penelope beams excitedly, her greens much lighter… livelier.

“Are you for real?” Josie asks, laughing.

Penelope’s brows knit together, a pout slowly emanating on her face. Oh, how Josie would love to kiss the frown away. Yes, she does. She wants to kiss Penelope… and she’s never going to deny the pleasure of admitting that. Not after this day.

Not after finally coming into terms of what she really feels.

“You don’t like it?”

Josie reaches for Penelope’s arm, “I do, Pen. I do.”

Penelope smiled cheekily, “Let’s eat then.” Penelope bowed down a little, hands motioning the mat like an old fashioned gentleman.

Josie’s laughter echoes at the empty garden. Who would’ve thought that Penelope could be such a dork? One of the many sides Josie hasn’t seen yet before, but she’d be glad to see all of Penelope’s sides. To get to know her more without the mask of blind hatred, without the purpose of knowing her vulnerabilities just so she could ruin her.

She wants to know Penelope because she wants to.

She wants to know what Penelope likes, what her dreams are, the places she wants to visit, the people she looks up to.

Josie wants to know it all.

To uncover Penelope’s deepest secrets, to see her darkest desires, her weird habits… and accept all of it like it’s her _own_.

“What are you thinking about?” Penelope flicks a finger on Josie’s forehead.

“I want to ask you something,” Josie snapped out her thoughts.

“Are you going to break up with me?”

Josie rolls her eyes, “No… I just wanna ask—“

“What?”

“Will you _please_ let me finish first?”

“Okay. You look serious though, are you sure you’re not going to break up with me because our first date is cheap—“

“Jesus Christ Penelope, if you don’t stop talking I swear to God, I really might break up with you,” Josie mutters and Penelope clamped her lips together, Josie sighs inwardly. _How adorable_ , shaking her head, she proceeded to ask her question, “What’s your middle name?”

“…that’s your question?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s… Andromeda,” Penelope quips.

“What?”

“Andromeda, the constellation.”

Josie stares at Penelope for a while. She watches how her lips curl, the slight tint of her cheeks, how her eyes avert to avoid Josie’s.

Penelope is adorable.

How Josie didn’t manage to see that fact before was beyond her thinking.

“Penelope, that’s literally the cutest thing,” Josie pulls Penelope’s face to look at her, “why are you so embarrassed about it?”

“It’s nerdy and well, I’m not,” Penelope smiles and Josie wanted nothing more than to melt right there and then, “my Dad likes all the astronomy stuff and what better way to channel his geek than naming his kids with stars and constellations?”

“Andromeda Park,” Josie muses, “it has a nice ring to it…”

Penelope frowns, “Just call me Pen, okay? I like that nickname.”

“You’re going all soft on me Penelope,” Josie states.

Penelope’s face lights up, “Jojo… what are you talking about? I’ve always been soft for you.”

_I should’ve known sooner._

Josie likes to think that her inhibitions were lowered whenever she’s with Penelope, and she’s right.

But now she’s not complaining.

“I want to kiss you, Pen. Can…” Josie leans closer, “can I?”

Penelope grins while inching closer, “Yes…”

It wasn’t contemplation that made Josie stopped midway, it’s how Penelope’s face lit up. The slight tremble on her lips, it’s as if she’s seeing the raven haired girl in her most vulnerable state and Josie couldn’t help but feel warm at the thought that she makes her feel that _way_.

“What’s wrong?” Penelope whispered on her lips.

She’s always so thoughtful of Josie.

Penelope always says how Josie is the selfless one but the truth is, it has always been her.

“Nothing…” Josie smiles, “kiss me.”

Penelope giggled excitedly, “Okay…”

Being kissed under the moonlight, at two o’clock, with nothing to worry about other than getting mosquito bites was the best thing Josie has ever experienced. Far better than when her dad allowed her to join his history research in Italy.

The electricity in Penelope’s lips softly brushing against Josie feels like a religion. All faith and blind beliefs of salvation, and she’s clinging like her life depends on it… but despite all that, the soft tug of her teeth reminds her of the danger Penelope possess, something Josie had grown to love after all these weeks of playing around her.

“Penelope,” Josie breathes when Penelope’s hands traveled to her stomach, drawing circles, fingertips teasing and sinful.

“Hmm?” Penelope hums, her eyes darted towards Josie.

“This is real, right?” She caresses Penelope’s cheek, “We’re real? You and I?”

Penelope smiles, one of her cheeky, turtle smile, “We are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hi! It's been so long and I'm sorry. If you're still reading this, thank you and I apologize for the long wait. Here's some fluff because I think the both deserved it T.T I hope you enjoy this update because I definitely enjoyed writing them here, soft and light. Angst will have to wait. Drink your water and don't forget to wear masks!
> 
> Also, I've been too occupied with Red Velvet, if you guys don't know them, they're a KPOP girl group with a wide variety of concepts in their music. Their sub unit, Irene and Seulgi released their debut song Monster yesterday and I encourage you to check it out! You won't regret it, I promise :)))
> 
> P.S. Anyways, kudos and comments are highly appreciated!  
> P.P.S. If there are errors in my writing, I'm sorry, I'll edit them later. Enjoy! xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing a fic, and it's Posie... and i don't know how's that relevant but please enjoy and drink your water. Come rant with me on my new twitter @Park000S


End file.
